Can I play with madness ?
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Petits drabbles ou grands OS, strange pairings tout azimuts, et n'importe quoi ambiant. Parce qu'on n'a jamais assez de drabbles et de couples idiots. Het, yaoi, yuri et tout ce qu'il y a entre.
1. Anniversaire : Grimmjow & Hiyori

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède absolument pas Bleach, et c'est peut-être tant mieux (pour eux)

**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack & Hiyori Sarugaki (pairing or not ?)

**Total :** 678 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, Arrancars ramenés à Soul Society, Grimmjow et Aizen confiés à la 5e

**Petit mot de la patate :** c'est le retour des drabbles des strange pairings de Bleach, pour un troisième recueil de romance, de stupidités, de n'importe quoi avec du fluff, du drame, et encore plus de folie furieuse. Geekettes and gentlegeeks, voici le nouveau recueil, c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Prompt :** Anniversaire

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Les Espada n'ont pas d'anniversaire. C'est normal, ils sont faits à partir d'un conglomérat de Hollows chez qui une conscience a fini par prendre le dessus, qui n'a aucune notion du temps écoulé, alors comment voulez-vous fixer une date à laquelle son existence a commencé ? C'est pour ça que quand Hiyori lui a demandé quand était son anniversaire exactement, puis qu'elle lui a expliqué ce qu'était un anniversaire, Grimmjow s'est contenté de grogner, de marmonner une insulte (uniquement marmonné, il aurait été bon pour un coup de savate si elle l'avait entendu), et d'aller se vautrer sous l'un des arbres du jardin de la Cinquième division pour faire une sieste. De toute façon, tout ça, c'est juste des inventions d'humains. ou de shinigamis. Il n'en sait rien et il s'en fout, il n'en a pas besoin.

Le lendemain, Grimmjow est étalé au soleil, très occupé à se demander s'il a envie d'aller foutre le bordel chez les Kuchiki en pataugeant dans leur étang de riches, quand Hiyori vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle porte un sac qu'elle pose à côté d'elle. L'Espada se redresse et demande avec son élégance habituelle :

- Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux ? Tu bosses pas ?

- J'prends une pause. L'autre crétin est occupé avec l'connard.

Il comprend que son capitaine doit être en train d'ennuyer son Aizen de compagnie et de l'empêcher de faire son travail, et étouffe un ricanement. Elle continue :

- T'sais, j'ai parlé au connard. Il a dit que ça faisait deux ans tout rond qu'il t'avait transformé avec le Hogyokû.

Pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il a envie de savoir. Il grogne :

- Qu'est-c'que c'est censé me foutre ?

- Bah, répond-elle. On peut dire que c'est ton anniversaire, alors.

- Cool. Et donc, je répète, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre ?

Elle lui met une légère baffe à l'arrière du crâne, un geste qu'il a fini par interpréter comme amical et pas vraiment agressif.

- Les anniversaires, on les fête. Probablement pour célébrer l'fait que t'aies été assez intelligent pour pas t'foutre en l'air, et assez fort pour pas te faire rétamer par l'autre idiot d'Ichigo.

Ce qui a le mérite de le faire réfléchir une longue minute. Hiyori en profite pour sortir de son sac une part de gâteau qu'elle lui mit dans les mains avec comme commentaire :

- C'est l'autre crétin qui m'a fait ça pour mon anniversaire. C'est aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-elle en regardant le coup d'oeil que Grimmjow lui lance. Maintenant, mange.

Il ne se fait pas prier. C'est plutôt savoureux, comme truc, et il avale le gâteau en trois bouchées. Quand il n'en reste plus une miette, il demande :

- Et on fait quoi alors ?

- On mange du gâteau, on offre un truc à la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire, ou on fait un truc spécial.

Elle sort cette fois-ci un paquet qu'elle lui donne. Du tissu blanc orné de motifs bleu ciel. Un joli yukata, à sa taille. Hiyori précise, en rougissant légèrement :

- Tu t'plains toujours que ton uniforme est pas confortable, alors...

Dans un geste inhabituellement affectueux pour lui, Grimmjow ébourriffe les cheveux d'Hiyori, qui grogne d'une manière amusée (il espère). Il pose le yukata à côté de lui et dit :

- J'le mettrai plus tard, j'vais pas l'abîmer maintenant. Puisque c'est ton anni-comme-tu-dis, t'as envie d'aller foutre le bordel chez la princesse Kuchiki ?

Hiyori lui répond d'un sourire qui se passe de mots. Grimmjow se lève, la charge sur ses épaules, et part au pas de course vers l'étang à koi de Byakuya, tandis qu'elle l'encourage à aller plus vite et à faire peur à tout le monde sur leur chemin.

* * *

Parce que c'est l'anniversaire d'Hiyori aujourd'hui, et c'était celui du Grimmy hier, et que les deux ensemble, ils sont vachement adorables et choupis et destructeurs. Je plains Byabya et son bac à poissons, mais comme Yachiru le vide de toute façon, c'est pas trop grave.

Contrairement à l'an dernier, je ne posterai probablement pas un drabble par jour. J'ai les prompts de côté, mais je posterai à mon rythme, surtout parce que j'ai encore des trucs en cours, dont une fic longue qui me plaît beaucoup. /racontage de vie

Bref, choupi, panthère bleue et petit singe mignon, la Colère et la Teigne, à vous de voir si y'a pairing, moi je les shippe totalement !

Review ? :3


	2. Evidence : Yumichika x Ikkaku

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas Bleach

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Ikkaku Madarame

**Total :** 1220 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Warning :** genderbend-que-Beautiful-Draco-va-me-manger

**Prompt :** Evidence

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Comme quasiment tous les soirs, le groupe habituel s'était réuni dans un bar de leur connaissance pour écluser quelques dizaines de bouteilles de saké et crier des idioties jusqu'à se faire jeter dehors. Il y avait là Shuuhei qui avait traîné Kira avec lui pour le tirer de sa dépression, Iba avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Rangiku qui avait encore échappé à son travail, Renji qui noyait son chagrin d'avoir encore une fois été repoussé par son capitaine, et Ikkaku et Yumichika.

L'alcool coulait à flots depuis un moment, et ils étaient tous bien imbibés. Renji était très occupé à tenter d'empêcher Kira de se déshabiller, malgré les encouragements enthousiastes du reste du groupe. Finalement, Shuuhei sembla décider que la meilleure option pour stopper tout ça était encore de se draper sur le lieutenant blond, les envoyant tous les deux par terre. Rangiku regarda avec intérêt les deux hommes musclés visiblement très impliqués l'un avec l'autre, juste à ses pieds, puis se tourna vers Yumichika, qui buvait son saké d'un air distingué, et demanda :

- Dis-moi, Yumichika, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'habilles comme ça ?

Le cinquième siège lui lança un regard étonné, et peut-être un peu méfiant, et répondit :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Eh bien... Tu es toujours complètement couvert, même quand il fait beau. C'est dommage, faudrait nous laisser admirer tes muscles, un peu ! Tout ce potentiel, gâché !

Si Rangiku s'attendait à une réaction, ça n'était certainement pas celle-là. Yumichika eut un mouvement de recul et serra par réflexe le col de son uniforme, tandis qu'Ikkaku, soudainement dessaoûlé, se penchait en avant avec une expression sombre. Mais ça n'allait pas se mettre sur son chemin. Elle continua donc :

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu te caches toujours comme ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se jeta sur lui avec l'intention tout à fait avouée de voir ce qu'il cachait exactement sous ses vêtements. Yumichika recula avec un couinement, elle suivit le mouvement, et comme Shuuhei et Kira un peu auparavant, se retrouva par terre avec lui. Plus précisément, étalée sur lui. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle s'attendait de la part d'un homme lui servant de matelas. En fait, il était bizarrement... confortable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information et sa conclusion logique franchissent l'alcool sur son cerveau, et elle s'exclama assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- YUMICHIKA ! TU AS DES SEINS !

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'ensemble du bar, stoppant même le duel acharné de bras de fer entre Iba et Renji. Il y eut un long moment maladroit où ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, puis les conversations reprirent à voix basse, et l'attention s'écarta d'eux, au moins pour le moment. Ikkaku attrapa Rangiku par les épaules et la remit sur sa chaise avec une délicatesse toute personnelle, puis aida Yumichika à se rasseoir. Une nouvelle tournée de saké fut versée pour se remettre de ces émotions, et tout le monde se tourna vers le cinquième siège, qui prit une teinte carmin très prononcée. Le premier, Shuuhei rompit le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Yumichika lui lança un regard noir parfaitement éloquent lui disant "touche-en un seul mot dans ton journal, et il se pourrait bien que j'utilise les pouvoirs de mon sabre sur toi sans m'arrêter, cette fois". Le lieutenant fut soudain très intéressé par son verre. Le shinigami à plumes soupira -gracieusement- et répondit :

- Vous avez tous entendu, ça m'étonne même que personne dans les autres divisions ne le sache, maintenant.

- Ca veut dire que... commença Rangiku

- Oui, en effet. Ca veut dire que. En même temps, c'est logique, non ? Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que ça se sache, c'est tout. Ca me regarde.

- On aurait dû s'en douter, remarqua Renji. T'étais bien trop jolie pour un homme...

Une gifle à l'arrière de la tête par Ikkaku le stoppa avant qu'il n'en rajoute. Rangiku se tourna vers le troisième siège et demanda :

- Tu étais au courant, Ikkaku ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Nouvelle convergence de regards, cette fois-ci fixés sur lui. Il finit par s'en rendre compte, et daigna expliquer :

- Tu penses vraiment qu'en un siècle à parcourir le Rukongai avec Yumi, je m'en serais pas rendu compte ? On a traîné ensemble, dormi ensemble, et j'aurais rien vu ? En plus, continua-t-il en se renversant en arrière sur sa chaise, c'est quand même mieux d'enlever ses fringues pour s'envoyer en l'air, non ?

Sa déclaration fut saluée par cinq personnes recrachant leur saké avec un ensemble parfait. Renji en particulier toussa plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle, et une fois à peu près remis, demanda d'un ton très intéressé :

- Mais alors, Ikkaku... t'es pas gay ?

La suite de la soirée dégénéra en une discussion très animée sur "Yumichika est-elle mieux en homme ou en femme ?", des conseils de Rangiku sur comment flatter au mieux sa beauté, et l'habituelle danse sur les tables avec déshabillage intégré.

~o~

Bien sûr, la nouvelle fit le tour du Seireitei à une vitesse approchant celle de la lumière. Shuuhei jura qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, et que Kira l'avait menacé de refuser tout contact avec lui si jamais il en parlait. Mais vue la manière dont Rangiku avait crié, ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde finisse par le savoir.

La Onzième division dans son ensemble fut assez surprise d'apprendre que leur cinquième siège était une femme, mais comme elle était capable de leur botter les fesses sans aucun effort, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Kenpachi se contenta de remarquer qu'il s'en doutait bien, et que tant qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, elle aurait pu être une licorne arc-en-ciel qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Yachiru, elle, trouva fabuleux que sa maman était une femme, et que c'était trop bien qu'elle soit avec Ikkaku, parce que maintenant, on pouvait les marier.

Yumichika ne fit pas de commentaire. Le capitaine, la division et leurs amis l'acceptaient comme elle était vraiment, c'était ce qui comptait. Ikkaku, elle le savait déjà qu'il resterait à ses côtés contre vents et marées. Mais c'est vrai que l'avis de ses camarades lui importait quand même, et le fait qu'ils ne la repoussent pas parce qu'elle leur avait caché qui elle était vraiment. Après tout, sa division était comme sa famille, une famille bizarre et très dysfonctionnelle. Elle n'aurait pas aimé en être jetée dehors. Ce qui la poussait à se montrer encore plus prudente en ce qui concernait Ruri'iro Kujaku. Elle ne s'était pas fait sa place ici pour s'en faire chasser pour une question de kidô. Mais contrairement à son genre, elle ne se trahirait pas... tant que Shuuhei tiendrait sa langue, du moins.

* * *

Certes, je ne me lance pas dans le défi d'un drabble par jour, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais pas m'amuser avec ces prompts ! Et puis embêter les gens avec des strange pairings, c'est drôle.

Pourquoi ce pauvre Yumi ? Parce que dans tous les livres de Bleach, sur tous les splashs, dans tous les trucs promotionnels, le seul et unique personnage mâle qui n'ôte pas sa chemise et n'en montre aucun centimètre, c'est Yumichika. Donc il doit forcément cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi pas des seins, donc.

Sinon... bah evidence = preuve = secret = DOUBLE SECRET ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Review ? :3


	3. I'm here : Ryuuken x Katagiri

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas !

**Pairing :** Ryuuken Ishida x Kanae Katagiri

**Total :** 1084 mots

**Setting :** flash-backs d'Isshin, 20 ans auparavant

**Warning :** spoilers tout frais !

**Prompt :** I'm here

**Lectrices-test :** Leikkona, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Kanae Katagiri s'était habituée à vivre dans l'ombre. On lui avait dit, dès qu'elle avait été en mesure de comprendre, que les Quincies comme elle, les Gemischt, ceux qui descendaient d'humains, ne devaient leur existence que parce que les Echt les avaient laissés vivre. Toute petite, elle avait dû apprendre qu'elle ne valait pas autant que ces Quincies au sang pur, et que parce qu'ils l'autorisaient à vivre, elle devait les respecter et les servir. Très vite, elle avait éprouvé de la rancoeur envers ceux qui se permettaient de se montrer supérieurs envers eux, simplement parce qu'ils étaient mieux nés. Mais elle l'avait cachée, et elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme on l'attendait d'elle.

Quand elle atteignit neuf ans, on la confia à la famille qu'elle allait devoir suivre et servir. Les Ishida, une bonne famille de Quincies bien Echt comme il faut. Le père et la mère, bon chic bon genre, parfaits jusqu'au bout des ongles, semblables à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus. Elle fit de son mieux pour se montrer aimable et souriante, après tout, ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement méchants. Et puis surtout, il y avait ce garçon d'à peu près son âge, qui se cachait derrière son père, un petit garçon à l'air sérieux, avec de drôles de cheveux argentés. Ryuuken Ishida, le fils de la maison. Bizarrement, sa présence la rassura un peu. Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec lui, qui sait ?

Au cours des années qui suivirent, Kanae resta au service de la famille Ishida, accomplissant fidèlement son devoir. C'étaient des gens tout à fait corrects, et ils la traitaient bien. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se lier avec Ryuuken. Le garçon restait distant et souvent renfrogné. Elle le servait en silence, le plus souvent, et ne s'adressait à lui qu'en temps que "jeune maître". La plupart du temps, il ne lui adressait pas la parole. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait presque jamais à personne.

Elle était présente, quand Ryuuken annonça un soir qu'il avait décidé de suivre des études de médecine, expliquant que c'était bien beau de vouloir sauver les morts et d'éliminer les Hollows, mais qu'il fallait peut-être penser aux vivants, aussi, et qu'en les soignant, on réduirait peut-être le nombre d'âmes errantes. Ses parents se braquèrent, arguant que c'était leur rôle de Quincies, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme ça, et que quand on était un Gemischt, on se devait d'aider les âmes en détresse. Ryuuken se contenta d'un silence buté, et finit par quitter la pièce. Kanae lui offrit un sourire de commisération. Elle savait ce que c'était, d'être liée par son sang, après tout.

Un jour arriva Masaki, la cousine de Ryuuken, une adorable jeune fille un peu fantasque. Elle aussi Quincy, et elle aussi Echt. Madame Ishida ne cacha absolument pas qu'elle voulait voir son fils se marier avec elle, et avoir plein de petits enfants Quincies au sang pur. Ca n'avait l'air de les enchanter ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais encore une fois, le devoir, l'obligation, tout ça. Ryuuken se montra encore plus renfrogné. Il avait l'air de plus en plus tourmenté, et il lui arrivait de parler avec Kanae de cette union. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de vraiment réussir à le réconforter. Elle se contentait donc de rester là et de l'écouter.

Vint le soir où, alors qu'elle travaillait, Ryuuken l'appela en urgence. Un hollow d'une puissance incroyable attaquait Karakura Town, et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se précipita à ses côtés. Et s'il était en danger ? Blessé ? ... Mort, le temps qu'elle arrive ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être arrivée trop tard. Mais non, Ryuuken allait bien. D'où il se tenait, il dominait le champ de bataille, où Masaki était en train de se battre contre le Hollow en question. Kanae allait se permettre de demander pourquoi il n'était pas en bas en train de l'aider, quand elle vit l'autre silhouette. Ca ressemblait à... un shinigami. Un shinigami qui était en train de vaincre le Hollow avec Masaki.

Le monstre disparut, et le shinigami se précipita aux côtés de la Quincy alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Ryuuken bondit pour les retrouver, laissant Kanae toute seule, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait l'accompagner ? Est-ce qu'elle devait prévenir les parents ? Elle ne savait pas. Son devoir lui disait d'aller parler immédiatement à madame Ishida. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Ryuuken ne prit pas très bien sa décision. En fait, il était en colère, très en colère. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se justifier, c'était qu'elle l'avait fait pour que Masaki soit soignée, pour qu'elle puisse vivre et préserver la lignée des Quincies. Le devoir, encore. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour le convaincre... Mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

Finalement, Masaki choisit le shinigami, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais il n'y avait qu'une explication possible au fait qu'elle retrouve Ryuuken sous la pluie, à l'extérieur d'un bâtiment étrange. Il essaya bien de la chasser, arguant qu'elle devait rester avec sa mère, et qu'il ne pouvait pas les protéger, mais elle ne le laissa pas se débarrasser d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à son service, elle lui était dévouée. C'était peut-être à lui de s'occuper des Quincies, mais c'était à elle de le protéger, même si elle ne pouvait pas le protéger de ses propres émotions, et ça lui brisait le coeur de le voir aussi triste. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire. Ryuuken la regarda longuement, puis lui proposa de rentrer. Elle lui emboîta le pas, mais elle aurait aimé le réconforter, effacer cette expression, ce mélange de chagrin et de déception qui lui faisait mal. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, sans rien dire. Dans un geste inhabituel pour lui, Ryuuken la prit et la serra doucement. Et peut-être bien qu'il souriait légèrement.

* * *

Now I'm here...

Katagiri et Ryuuken, ils sont quand même gravement adorables, ces deux-là... Il faut beaucoup de fluff et de mignon pour eux ! Aimez-les les uns les autres ! (parce que bon, ils ont quand même un destin un peu pourri...)

Z'êtes gâtés ! Un second drabble aujourd'hui ! :D

Review ? :3


	4. Funeral : Kenpachi & Yachiru

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach, bouhouhouh.

**Pairing :** Kenpachi Zaraki & Yachiru Kusajishi (no pairing, of course !)

**Total :** 540 mots

**Setting : **whatever

**Prompt :** Funeral

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Kenpachi n'était jamais contre un combat. Il aimait se battre, contre n'importe qui d'assez puissant, n'importe où, n'importe quand. A tel point qu'il dormait avec son sabre, pour être sûr d'être prêt au cas où un de ces idiots se persuaderait qu'il était d'une manière ou d'une autre en position de faiblesse pendant son sommeil. Plus d'un avait déjà essayé, et il les avait tous laissés sur le carreau avec joie. On n'avait jamais vu Kenpachi Zaraki refuser un combat, tout ce qu'il fallait, la plupart du temps, c'était se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Et pourtant, si quelqu'un était d'humeur à chercher la bagarre avec le capitaine de la 11e Division, mais ne voulait pas se mettre sur son chemin, cet individu potentiellement suicidaire pouvait toujours, si le coeur lui en disait, tenter de s'en prendre à Yachiru. Du moins, s'il était assez fort pour résister à la petite tornade rose et effectivement représenter un danger non négligeable pour elle. Kenpachi ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais quelqu'un qui tentait de faire du mal à celle qui était sa fille adoptive risquait fort de se retrouver à la pointe du sabre du capitaine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "tuer".

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si Yachiru était vraiment faible et délicate. C'était une force de la nature, capable de casser en deux presque n'importe quel importun. Kenpachi y avait veillé, et l'avait entraînée pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Mais comme lui-même rencontrerait (peut-être) un jour celui (ou celle) sous la lame de qui il finirait ses jours, il y aurait bien des ennemis contre qui elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et il s'était juré de la défendre et de réduire en poussière celui qui oserait s'en prendre à elle. Si jamais il en restait quelque chose, Nnoitora pourrait en témoigner.

Si quelqu'un avait été assez courageux (ou assez fort, Unohana ne s'en était pas privé) pour suggérer que le capitaine de la Onzième Division avait un coeur qui battait quelque part sous cette énorme carcasse de muscles, celui-ci aurait nié avec véhémence, avant de passer l'importun par les armes. Dans le cas de sa collègue capitaine, il se contentait de marmonner quelques remarques bien senties sur les sorcières qui s'imaginaient des choses. Mais il refusait totalement d'accepter d'admettre qu'il avait quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à des sentiments pour la gamine qu'il trimballait partout.

Yachiru, ça lui était égal. Bien sûr, que son Ken-chan ne lui répétait pas à longueur de temps qu'il l'aimait, ou autres guimauveries. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il l'avait sauvée quand elle n'avait personne d'autre, il était devenu son monde, il leur avait obtenu toute une division, et il oblitérait les méchants. Et puis, il se battait tout le temps, c'était amusant. Alors elle s'en fichait. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots, rien d'autre.

* * *

Je sais, c'est bizarre. Au début, j'avais prévu l'enterrement de Masaki et/ou Katagiri. Mais quand je lis Funeral, au lieu de penser à des choses tristes, j'entends Cave Johnson dans la vidéo des Turrets, et son "you're funeral" ! Et en effet, si vous touchez à la choupi petite Yachiru, you're funeral. Moua ha ha ha !

Review ? :3


	5. Puppy Love : Tozen x Komamura

**Disclaimer :** depuis hier, je n'ai pas acheté les droits de Bleach

**Pairing :** Sajin Komamura x Kaname Tozen

**Total :** 857 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, Tozen ramené à la vie

**Prompt :** Puppy love

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Beaucoup de gens ne comprenaient pas. Ils parlaient dans le dos, ils se moquaient, ils lançaient des ragots, et Tôzen les entendait. Quand on était aveugle, on entendait tout, surtout les insultes des autres. Avant, il les aurait sévèrement punis pour s'être crus autorisés à se moquer d'un capitaine. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était les ignorer, et ne pas leur montrer que chacun de leurs mots le blessait. Ils auraient été trop contents.

Lui-même, par moments, il ne comprenait pas très bien. Avant... Avant, c'était simple. Quand il ne savait pas encore, quand il pensait que Komamura était comme lui. Grand, certes, et portant un masque pour dissimuler son visage, mais Tôzen n'avait pas vu de différence entre eux. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de ce masque, et après tout, il n'avait pas eu envie de la savoir. Ca faisait partie de la personnalité de Komamura, et de son mystère. Il l'appréciait comme il était. Ils s'entendaient bien, passaient du temps ensemble. Ils étaient proches, davantage que deux amis. Leur relation était forte, plus que des amis, et différente de celle d'amants, empreinte d'une certaine solennité, d'une distance qui ne les dérangeait pas. C'était leur relation à eux, elle se passait de mots.

Il avait eu du mal à quitter Komamura pour suivre Aizen à Hueco Mundo, mais il le fallait, pour la Justice. Il avait dû faire ce qu'il devait. Et pourtant, la douleur dans la voix de Komamura, quand celui-ci avait appris la trahison de son ami, lui avait brisé le coeur. Il avait dû se faire violence pour suivre le plan, et partir avec Aizen. Pourtant, il s'était promis qu'il reviendrait, un jour, pour au moins s'expliquer. Bien sûr, Komamura ne voudrait probablement pas l'écouter. Et même s'il le faisait, il n'y aurait rien à sauver de leur relation. Mais pourtant, il tenait à s'expliquer et s'excuser. Il le lui devait.

Avec le recul, il se demandait s'il aurait dû remercier Aizen, ou au contraire le détester. Probablement les deux. C'était sa faute, s'il avait été séparé de son capitaine, et c'était aussi ses expériences de hollowification qui lui avaient donné la vue. Pour la première fois, il avait vu Komamura tel qu'il était vraiment. Il... devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, même si un humain de trois mètres de haut l'avait un peu étonné. Mais Komamura était un loup. Un loup anthropomorphe géant. Dire que la nouvelle l'avait surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout choqué, c'était le regard trahi, plein de haine, que son ancien ami avait posé sur lui. C'était sans doute pour ça que Tôzen lui avait dit qu'il était horrible. Pour affirmer qu'ils étaient tous les deux des monstres. Des mots qu'il aurait immédiatement voulu retirer, mais c'était trop tard. Shuuhei l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire, et Aizen s'était débarrassé de lui avant qu'il puisse s'excuser.

Et puis, assez étrangement, on l'avait ramené à la vie, et après de longues discussions, confié à Kensei, fraîchement nommé capitaine. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu d'un très bon oeil, mais il fit avec. Tôzen se réadapta assez facilement à sa vie et à sa condamnation à la paperasse, ainsi qu'aux regards de reproche de Shuuhei et aux murmures de haine dans son dos. Mais il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour finalement décider d'aller voir Komamura. Ce n'était pas tellement son apparence qui le dérangeait. Il restait son ami malgré tout. Non, ce qu'il redoutait surtout, c'était d'être rejeté par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il trouva Komamura assis au flanc d'une colline, profitant de la brise. Il vint s'installer près de lui, presque timidement, et resta ainsi, attendant un geste, un signe, n'importe quoi qui l'encouragerait à continuer. Mais le silence se prolongea. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il balbutia :

- Sajin... Je te demande pardon.

Il s'apprêtait à embrayer, quand deux énormes bras se refermèrent sur lui et le serrèrent contre un non moins énorme loup, dans une étreinte réconfortante, et il fallait bien le dire, très confortable. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que Komamura ne réponde :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Non, tous ces gens qui murmuraient dans son dos et parfois lui riaient au nez ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils s'imaginaient des choses scabreuses, idiotes, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils s'aimaient, mais Tôzen s'en fiche, il les laissait parler, même si c'était douloureux de les entendre. Ces imbéciles ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ils ne savaient pas à quel point Komamura était un être exceptionnel. Et c'était tant pis pour eux. Tôzen n'était pas prêt à le partager, de toute façon, il était tout à lui.

* * *

Puppy love : premier amour, amour de jeunesse, coup de foudre... ou alors, aimer les gros capitaines loups adorables ! Donc Tôzen, il a une peluche !

J'aime bien Tôzen, et faut écrire un peu plus sur lui, parce qu'il a vraiment, vraiment pas eu de bol, le pauvre !

Review ? :3


	6. Gloves : Mayuri x Szayel

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas

**Pairing :** Mayuri Kurotsuchi x Szayel Apollo Grantz

**Total :** 624 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, Espada vivants

**Prompt :** Gloves

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Szayel mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'aucun pouce de sa peau ne soit valable, à partir du cou. Déjà, pour des raisons de protection. Il n'allait pas se sacrifier pour la science, pas de cette manière. Faire des expériences sur soi-même, ce n'était pas pareil que de se blesser comme un imbécile, parce qu'on n'était pas capable de penser à couvrir sa peau. Et puis, n'importe quel Espada pouvait s'habiller comme un ou une dépravée et montrer sa chair dans le but d'obtenir des galipettes. Mais Szayel avait tendance à trouver que ce qui était caché et se laissait deviner sous les vêtements était beaucoup plus attirant que ce qui était simplement jeté à la face des autres. Mais allez faire comprendre ça aux brutes qui lui servaient de collègues...

Même une fois tué, ramené à la vie et collé dans les pattes de la Douzième division, il avait persisté dans son obsession. Au départ, c'était par coquetterie, mais l'une des premières expériences faites sous la houlette du capitaine, à laquelle il participait autant en temps que cobaye qu'en temps qu'assistant, lui explosa dans les mains, les abîmant gravement. Mayuri s'autorisa un soupir devant le travail gâché, puis s'attela à le soigner. Vu l'étendue des dégâts, il lui fabriqua des bandages spéciaux ressemblant à des gants, qui permettrait une régénération plus rapide, et calmeraient la douleur. Szayel en fut reconnaissant et alla même jusqu'à le remercier, mais le capitaine écarta ses remarques d'un grognement un brin embarrassé et de préciser qu'il espérait que l'Espada serait toujours aussi efficace dans son travail.

Et donc, comme auparavant, Szayel se retrouva couvert du cou aux pieds, les mains gantées de blanc. Certes l'uniforme était moins flatteur et élégant, mais enfin, on ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre. En plus, il avait accès à un laboratoire plein de substances dangereuses et intéressantes, des expériences passionnantes, et un capitaine délicieusement psychotique. Et en plus, il était plutôt séduisant sous sa couche de maquillage. Bien sûr, celui-ci lui était totalement indifférent, surtout au début. Il fallut tout son talent de Concubine lubrique pour réussir à le convaincre que vraiment, Szayel était la personne idéale à mettre dans son lit, et qu'il pourrait apprécier. Il finit par réussir en lui promettant qu'il pourrait l'entailler avant, pendant et après. L'offre ne pouvait qu'intéresser Mayuri.

Mais comment faire quand, comme en ce moment, il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air sans aucune arrière-pensée, et que le capitaine était plongé dans une expérience qui prenait toute son attention ? D'ailleurs, comment osait-il dédier toute son attention à un travail, même scientifique, alors qu'il avait un Szayel dans son laboratoire ? Il fallait immédiatement qu'il rectifie la situation. Il se plaça devant lui, attendit que Mayuri lève un regard agacé sur lui, et lentement, avec sensualité, fit glisser l'ourlet de son gant le long de son bras, par-delà le poignet, puis sur le dos de la main. Heureusement, les plaies étaient déjà bien cicatrisées, un hurlement aurait gâché le moment. Une fois le gant ôté, il le fit négligemment tourner en le tenant par l'ourlet, et attendit le verdict. Mayuri demanda, sans broncher le moinds du monde :

- Ca y est ? Tu as fini ? Remets-toi au travail.

Szayel grogna et remit son gant, puis rejoignit le capitaine, qui se conduisait comme si de rien n'était (sauf que pour lui, ce n'était probablement rien). Ca n'était pas grave, ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Parce que l'enlevage de gants, c'est quand même vachement sexy... mais ça ne marche pas sur Mayuri. Il n'y a que le découpage de Szayel, qui marche sur Mayuri ! (Par contre, Akon doit être en train de baver derrière...)

Bon, c'est court, certes, mais je suis en train de tricoter des trucs sur Gloves et Puppy Love,alors soyez patients !

Review ? :3


	7. Puppy Love 2 : Chad x Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** oh give me Bleach, lots of Bleach, and the Kubo guy above, don't censor me in

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Yasutora Sado

**Total :** 708 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** Puppy Love

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Quand on est pour la première fois de sa vie en couple, tout paraît nouveau, excitant, et inconnu. On se sent pousser des ailes, mais les nouvelles choses qu'on découvre peuvent effrayer même le plus brave des coeurs. Et Chad n'était pas étranger à cette crainte. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte que l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo était beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'il croyait au début, et que cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite de toujours se protéger l'un l'autre n'était peut-être que ce qui apparaissait de sentiments beaucoup plus complexes. Après de longues hésitations, et des mois passés à rassembler son courage pour surmonter la peur de se faire rejeter, il s'était finalement décidé. Pour se rendre compte que son ami nourrissait des sentiments semblables envers lui, et qu'il était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de se mettre en couple avec lui.

Pour la première fois, ils étaient en couple, et au début, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ichigo tenta d'emprunter des romans à l'eau de rose à ses soeurs à des fins d'étude, et les jeta après quelques lignes en arguant que c'était hors de question de se comporter de manière aussi gnangnan. Chad s'était contenté de rire, même si à vrai dire, il avait également tenté de se documenter, avec les mêmes réactions. Il avait également tenté de demander à d'autres personnes, mais sa timidité l'en avait empêché. Alors, il s'était contenté de les observer, et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait rendu très confus. Etait-il vraiment censé se comporter de cette manière, être complètement obsédé par Ichigo, abandonner son identité, rire et glousser ? Ce n'était pas vraiment sa manière de faire, et à vrai dire, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Et ça aurait certainement fait très peur à Ichigo de voir son amoureux se comporter comme une midinette. Même Chad, ça lui aurait fait peur de voir ça.

Alors, à défaut de savoir comment les règles de conduite exigeaient qu'ils se comportent, ils en avaient discuté, et ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de se casser la tête, et de faire comme ça leur chantait, et tant pis pour les gens qui risquaient de les regarder de travers. Ce n'était pas comme si ça leur importait, de toute façon. Chad avait l'habitude qu'on le remarque, et Ichigo s'en fichait totalement du regard des autres. Ils avaient simplement fait à leur guise.

Parfois, ça amusait tout de même Chad de voir comment, même s'ils avaient tous les deux pris la décision de se comporter comme ils le voulaient dans leur relation, Ichigo et lui étaient différents. Ichigo ne voyait aucun inconvénient à serrer Chad dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment, même s'il y avait des gens autour d'eux, à l'embrasser soudainement et sans prévenir. Il se comportait avec lui comme au combat : impulsif et intrépide, et légèrement maladroit, de manière un peu brutale, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de casser son compagnon. Il hésitait souvent, et rougissait beaucoup, ce que Chad trouvait adorable.

De son côté, il se montrait beaucoup moins expansif. Les gens n'étaient pas vraiment compréhensifs de relations comme la leur, et il se sentait déjà assez observé quand il dépassait la foule d'une tête. Il préférait rester à l'intérieur avec Ichigo, et il pouvait rester des heures à le serrer dans ses bras. Même quand il l'embrassait, il aimait prendre son temps, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était beaucoup plus patient, et il était déjà très heureux d'avoir finalement réussi à obtenir la compagnie et l'amour d'Ichigo. Ce n'était pas la peine de se presser davantage, il n'y avait pas de ligne d'arrivée théorique à franchir le plus vite possible. Même s'ils savaient que leurs batailles étaient dangereuses, et qu'elles pourraient les séparer bien plus tôt que prévu, ils avaient tout le temps qu'il leur fallait devant eux, pour profiter autant qu'ils le voulaient de leur premier amour.

* * *

Allez, un second texte Puppy Love, parce que c'est bien mignon, le Chad x Ichigo, surtout dans leur premier amour~ Et puis Chad, c'est un gros nounours bon à câliner !

Review ? :3


	8. Blackboard : Keigo x Mizuiro

**Disclaimer :** bacon bacon bacon bacon bacon

**Pairing :** Mizuiro Kojima x Keigo Asano

**Total :** 1279 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura et post-coupe de cheveux

**Prompt :** Blackboard

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Dans le groupe, il y avait Ichigo et Chad qui s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours se protéger l'un l'autre, Orihime et Tatsuki qui faisaient de même sans même avoir eu besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit et qui étaient inséparables, Uryuu qu'Ichigo avait traîné avec lui et qui grognait à longueur de temps, et puis Mizuiro et Keigo. Ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble, ne serait-ce que parce que les autres étaient toujours pris par des activités ou partis vivre des aventures dont ils ne savaient pas grand-chose.

Ils ne traînaient pas ensemble par défaut, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeunes, et ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient opposés mais compatibles, presque complémentaires ; Mizuiro était calme, alors que Keigo était dynamique, voire même agité. Là où l'entrain de Keigo presque agressif faisait fuir les filles, l'apparente innocence de Mizuiro les attirait par dizaines. Chaque fois que Keigo commençait à agir de manière presque hystérique, Mizuiro en rajoutait encore pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, pour son plus grand amusement, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et qu'ils étaient de bons amis. Ou peut-être parce que s'ils se disputaient, Keigo n'aurait eu personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais plutôt la première solution.

C'avait été avec tristesse que Keigo avait constaté que la disparition d'Ichigo avait un effet dévastateur sur son ami. Mizuiro s'était montré plus renfermé de jour en jour, il avait cessé de répondre au téléphone, et au bout d'un moment, il avait cessé de parler. Les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient rendu compte du changement, mais ils s'étaient dit que c'était sans doute l'adolescence ou quelque chose comme ça. Keigo, lui, s'était accroché de toutes ses forces. Il avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de le faire à nouveau sortir de sa coquille, pour ne pas le laisser retomber dans son isolement. Sans grande réussite.

Mizuiro n'avait retrouvé le sourire qu'avec le retour d'Ichigo, et Keigo avait beau se dire que l'important, c'était qu'il aille mieux et qu'il recommence à parler, il restait un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'aider à aller mieux, qu'il avait fallu le retour d'Ichigo pour ça. C'était Ichigo qui l'avait aidé, des années auparavant, à s'ouvrir aux autres, et c'était encore lui qui avait tout changé, cette fois. Comment pouvait-il lutter ? Ichigo était mieux, était idéal, et ce n'était certainement que son hétérosexualité affirmée qui empêchait Mizuiro de se jeter à ses pieds comme les dizaines de filles qui l'admiraient déjà. Contre lui, il ne pouvait pas lutter, il devait se faire une raison. Et c'était bien triste, parce qu'après mûre réflexion, il n'aurait pas été contre qu'il se jette à ses pieds à lui. Enfin, peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas envie que Mizuiro se prosterne devant lui, mais il aurait bien aimé... il ne savait pas trop. Reprendre leurs conversations, leurs trajets en vélo (même si c'était lui qui pédalait), se faire mener en bateau, ... Ou plus. Peut-être plus. Peut-être le serrer dans ses bras, et le voir sourire. Il ressentait de drôles de sentiments envers lui, bien plus complexes que ce qu'il ressentait en voyant une jolie fille, et il ne savait pas s'il fallait en faire quelque chose. Mais de toute façon, contre Ichigo, il n'était pas de taille.

Il était assis à sa table en train de se dire que la journée allait être longue, et qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver une excuse pour sécher les dernières heures et partir plus tôt quand Mizuiro entra dans la classe, et comme à son habitude, fila immédiatement jusqu'à sa place. Keigo s'apprêtait à le saluer, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Son ami avait abandonné sa coupe de cheveux aux pointes remontées pour un carré plus sage. Ca lui allait... drôlement bien. Mais allez donc lui dire quand il y avait tous ces gens autour. Et même, est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé bizarre ? Donc autant garder ça pour lui.

L'idée de complimenter la coupe de cheveux de son ami glissa de l'esprit de Keigo jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, il monta sur le toit pour y attendre les autres, mais Mizuiro y était déjà. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, un peu maladroitement, puis le plus jeune demanda en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

- Ca... te plaît ?

La question était tellement bizarre que pendant un moment, Keigo resta sans voix. Mais Mizuiro le regardait, l'air d'attendre une réponse, et il fallait bien qu'il dise quelque chose. Il décida finalement de répondre :

- C'est... chouette... mais pourquoi tu as... décidé de changé ?

Mizuiro eut l'air embarrassé, et pendant une seconde, il donna l'impression qu'il allait partir en courant. Et pourtant, il expliqua :

- Je pensais que ça te plairait.

- Que ça... me... plairait ? répéta Keigo en balbutiant.

- J'ai vu comment tu regardais Kuchiki-san. Je me suis dit que peut-être, si je lui ressemblais davantage...

La lumière finit par se faire.

- Tu pensais que je te regarderais davantage ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Qu'il soit mis en pièces par un homme-papillon à mèche ridicule si Mizuiro n'était pas en train de rougir. C'était le moment ou jamais. En deux pas, il fut près de lui, et il le prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement, son ami se serra contre lui, et il dut se retenir de lui faire un câlin d'ours qui l'aurait soulevé du sol. Même s'il n'aurait pas eu grand mal, tellement il était petit. Et délicat. Et mignon. Et surtout il était avec lui, maintenant.

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit en silence, et quatre têtes curieuses regardèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Puis décidèrent que vraiment, leurs amis avaient bien besoin de temps rien qu'à eux, et qu'ils pourraient aller manger ailleurs. Ils descendirent sans avoir été repérés, laissant Keigo et Mizuiro toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ichigo faisant la remarque que tout de même, il était temps que ces deux-là se rendent compte qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre ! Il se prit un coup de coude de la part d'Uryuu qui le traita de crétin aveugle. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas faux, si même Ichigo pouvait le voir... Enfin, ce qui comptait, c'était que ces deux andouilles s'en soient rendu compte.

En haut, les deux en question étaient toujours enlacés, et pas du tout pressés de se séparer. Doucement, Keigo passa la main dans les cheveux maintenant raides. Si Mizuiro n'avait pas décidé de couper ses cheveux, ils ne seraient probablement pas ensemble. Mais c'était dommage qu'il l'ait fallu pour qu'il se décide. Si seulement il avait pris son courage à deux mains au lieu de pleurer sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon qu'Ichigo, ils auraient pu être ensemble depuis longtemps. Mais enfin, maintenant, c'était fait, et ils pourraient toujours rattraper le temps perdu. Ce soir, Keigo ramènerait Mizuiro en vélo comme d'habitude, et ils pourraient rester ensemble autant qu'ils voudraient. C'était parfait.

* * *

Oui, bon, ça a pas grand-chose à voir avec un tableau noir, si ce n'est qu'il y a ce genre de tableaux dans un lycée, et ça se passe dans un lycée, donc...

Keigo et Mizuiro, ils ont bien besoin d'un peu d'amour aussi, personne ne les aime, les pauvres ! Voilà qui est bien mieux. Accessoirement, on félicite Kubo, qui sur cinq personnages changeant de coupe de cheveux (Shinji, Mizuiro, Momo, Yachiru, Rukia), réussit à leur filer la même. C'est fort.

Mais enfin, un peu de choupitude !

Review ? :3


	9. Muse : Chad x Shuuhei

**Disclaimer :** Oh oui, je suis Kubo ! *:D*

**Pairing :** Yasutora Sado x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 1649 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt :** Muse

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Les shinigamis éprouvaient une fascination sans bornes pour les inventions des humains. Toute cette modernité, toutes ces machines, et surtout, toute cette futilité ! Ca les intriguait, qu'on puisse dédier autant de temps à des choses qui ne servaient qu'à s'amuser. A Soul Society, ils jouaient également de la musique, ils fabriquaient du saké, et ils passaient un temps non négligeable à le boire, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Shuuhei en particulier ne se laissait pas de découvrir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien inventé. Il avait déjà ramené en douce une moto à Soul Society, et causé le chaos dans les rues quand il l'avait testée, ce qui s'était soldé par de sérieuses remontrances de la part de son capitaine et du capitaine commandeur. Il avait dû promettre qu'il ne ramènerait plus rien de dangereux, et que toutes les inventions qu'il récupérerait devraient d'abord être approuvées par quelqu'un de plus responsable.

Peu de temps après l'incident de la moto, Shuuhei ramena à Soul Society une guitare. Rien de bien dangereux, mais ses premiers essais poussèrent tous ceux qui l'entendirent à exiger qu'il prenne des leçons, ou qu'il arrête sur-le-champ. Il obéit à contrecoeur, où caser des cours de musique dans un emploi du temps déjà bien chargé ? Mais enfin, ça éviterait peut-être à Renji de grogner, et à Kira de partir se réfugier dans son bureau.

Et c'est pour ça que Chad fut fort surpris de trouver un shinigami sur le pas de sa porte. Un shinigami qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, dans des vêtements modernes (jean, t-shirt et blouson de cuir), avec des tatouages et des cicatrices. Il savait qu'il était gentil malgré sa tête de punk, il se rappelait l'avoir croisé chez Kisuke, après tous ces combats à Karakura et Hueco Mundo, mais pas moyen de retrouver son nom. Bon, rien à craindre. Par politesse, il le laissa entrer, et une fois le thé servi, lui demanda ce qui l'envoyait. Shuuhei se présenta à nouveau, et expliqua qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour lui enseigner la guitare. Chad ne savait pas qui lui avait dit qu'il connaissait la musique, et ça lui faisait un peu bizarre que quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé et expérimenté que lui vienne demander son aide, mais il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, c'était même un peu flatteur. Et puis, ça serait toujours bon pour les relations entre les humains et les shinigamis.

Toutes les semaines, Shuuhei vint donc rendre visite à Chad pour suivre des cours de musique. L'humain se montrait d'une patience infinie, et corrigeait ses erreurs sans jamais s'énerver, même après la cinquantième fois. Avoir un shinigami chez lui, en train de tripoter une guitare, n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. C'était un bon professeur, et il faisait des progrès réguliers. De son côté, Chad était content d'avoir de la compagnie. Shuuhei était calme et sympathique, et très appliqué aussi. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'éprouvait pas l'envie de parler sans arrêt, et aussi quelqu'un avec qui faire de la musique. Bientôt, ils pourraient jouer ensemble, et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Par moments, il se demandait s'il s'était déjà senti aussi proche de quelqu'un.

De temps en temps, quand Shuuhei ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'il était occupé, Chad se rendait à Soul Society par le biais de Kisuke. Il rejoignait le vice-capitaine dans son bureau, pour une petite leçon de guitare ou juste pour le plaisir de jouer ensemble. Ca lui faisait du bien de faire une pause musicale, surtout maintenant qu'il ne cassait plus les oreilles des autres en jouant. Chad était le bienvenu chez les shinigamis, étant donné que non seulement, il ne causait aucun problème de quelque manière que ce soit, et il aidait Shuuhei à décrocher un peu de son travail (et lui changeait les idées, chose bien nécessaire après la trahison de son capitaine...). Ils décidèrent même qu'il ne serait pas si mal de se voir plus souvent, de passer plus de temps ensemble. Après tout, ils s'entendaient bien, et ils aimaient beaucoup jouer ensemble.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre à ce tableau idyllique. Plus d'une fois, Chad était arrivé dans le bureau de Shuuhei, pour le découvrir en train de jouer pour un shinigami blond, un de ceux qui étaient également venus à leur secours à Karakura. Ou alors, ils étaient en train de parler, très près l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils partageaient des secrets. Il n'en avait rien dit, bien sûr, Shuuhei avait le droit d'avoir ses amis, lui aussi, et après tout, il ne lui devait rien. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ressentait un drôle de pincement au coeur en les voyant comme ça. Le shinigami blond s'excusait et se retirait quand il arrivait, mais leur musique n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, et ils parlaient moins. Bien sûr, c'était la faute de Chad, c'était lui qui se sentait un peu blessé de voir que quelqu'un d'autre avait autant d'importance dans la vie de celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme un ami très proche. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ça le dérangeait et que ça le rendait triste, et qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir l'exclusivité du coeur de Shuuhei, ou du moins être une personne importante dans sa vie, sinon la plus importante. Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Il s'en était rendu compte à sa manière tranquille, qu'il était amoureux du shinigami. Mais il ne lui dirait rien. Shuuhei ne lui devait rien.

Comme chaque fois qu'il venait à Soul Society, maintenant, il espéra que Shuuhei ne serait pas occupé avec son ami, et qu'ils pourraient passer un moment ensemble sans cette ombre au tableau. Il frappa à la porte, comme d'habitude, et entra. Et s'arrêta net. Shuuhei était assis sur le canapé de son bureau, en train de jouer, mais le shinigami blond était assis sur ses genoux, et il était très occupé à lui donner un cours de guitare. Chad les regarda, ils le regardèrent, soudain figés. Aucun des trois ne bougea. Qui sait, s'ils l'avaient fait, ça aurait pu déclencher un drame. Chad se sentait surtout blessé. Il paraissait évident que Shuuhei lui préférait sa jolie muse blonde, et il s'était fait des idées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'excuser, et à les laisser seuls. Mais avant qu'il puisse parler, le capitaine de la Troisième division pointa le nez à la fenêtre, entra dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était, cueillit le shinigami blond sur les genoux de Shuuhei, et s'exclama gaiement :

- Je me demandais justement où était passée mon adorable muse !

Et il disparut avec lui, laissant les deux autres en plan comme des idiots. Shuuhei le premier retrouva sa voix :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble.

Chad leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour s'en aller, Shuuhei avait bondi, et il l'attrapa par le bras. D'une voix posée, il répéta :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble. Kira est... très amoureux de Rose, qui adore jouer de la musique. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, en apprenant lui aussi à jouer. J'ai promis de lui donner des cours, maintenant que tu m'as appris. C'est tout.

Quoi ? c'était tout ? Un simple quiproquo ? C'en était presque ridicule... Et Shuuhei l'observait avec attention, comme s'il tentait de distinguer quelque chose sur son visage. Quelque chose qu'il dut trouver, parce qu'il continua à mi-voix :

- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ca t'a affecté, de voir Kira sur mes genoux. Ca te fait quelque chose, de nous voir aussi proches, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de nier, après tout. De toute façon, Chad n'avait jamais été menteur. Il se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête. Satisfait, Shuuhei reprit :

- Tu aimerais qu'on soit plus proches, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais que je sois... ta muse ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. La remarque était un peu... ringarde, mais le sentiment y était, à croire qu'il lisait dans son esprit. C'était pratique de s'être entiché d'un shinigami plus âgé qui savait ce qu'il pensait... Parce qu'on pouvait bien le tourner comme ça, il aurait bien aimé que Shuuhei soit sa muse, il aurait voulu le tenir sur ses genoux comme il l'avait fait avec Kira, et continuer à jouer avec lui, pour lui. Toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Shuuhei les lisait dans ses yeux. D'un geste plein de douceur, le shinigami lui caressa la joue et dit simplement :

- Et si je te disais que j'étais d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Chad le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il eut la joie d'être enlacé en retour par le vice-capitaine, qui se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et passa les mains dans ses boucles pour l'approfondir. C'était étrange, nouveau, comme sensation, et le contact du corps de Shuuhei contre lui était enivrant d'une manière qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Mais ça, il avait le temps d'apprendre. Tout le temps qu'il voulait.

* * *

Qui dit muse, dit musique, et qui dit musique, dit Shuuhei qui apprend la guitare chez Chad. Et Rose aussi, qui devait faire une apparition (en fait, ils ont tout manigancé, les fourbes).

A la base, c'était Shuuhei qui devait avoir une muse blonde, et Chad qui devait juste lui apprendre la musique, et puis... De toute façon, Kira, c'est la muse de Rose, c'est canon et tout, alors hein ! Et puis ils sont bien adorables, tous.

Review ? :3


	10. Tease : Chad x Yumichika

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Yasutora Sado

**Total :** 1717 mots

**Setting :** post-arc de Soul Society

**Prompt :** Tease

**Lectrices-test :** Arienlys, Beautiful Draco

De l'avis de Yumichika, aucun humain ne valait vraiment le coup. Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville, aucun n'était aussi beau que lui, et aucun ne méritait quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui. Mais parfois, quand il s'ennuyait, il devait s'avouer qu'ils étaient assez distrayants. Et puis, il y en avait certains qui étaient tout de même... pas mal. Comme cet ami d'Ichigo. Certes, le rouquin avait bon goût pour s'entourer, il fallait l'avouer, même si lui-même n'avait qu'une sorte de séduction barbare. Son ami archer était plutôt intéressant, dans le style intellectuel filiforme hautain. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était de toute beauté, et sa silhouette devait plaire à tous les hommes.

Et puis surtout, il y avait le dernier, le plus étrange. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres, avec son teint plus sombre, et sa haute taille. Il était même plus grand qu'Ikkaku, à peine moins que le capitaine, et sa musculature était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. Certes, une bonne coupe de cheveux ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, et ses traits étaient plutôt plaisants, sans plus, mais il avait de beaux yeux calmes, au regard sombre et intense. Éventuellement intéressant, au cas où on s'ennuyait, sans plus.

Yumichika avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'humain alors que son capitaine avait traîné Ichigo à la Onzième pour une revanche, et que le reste du groupe l'avait suivi. Les amis du rouquin restaient sagement assis sur la terrasse, tandis que le capitaine lui courait après en tentant de le réduire à l'état de viande hachée. Un spectacle peu intéressant pour le moment, et le cinquième siège se surprit à regarder les autres. L'archer était très occupé à se donner l'air détaché et indifférent en cousant quelque chose qui pouvait être un vêtement, mais ce n'était pas difficile de voir les coups d'oeil qu'il lançait de temps à autre au combat. La jeune fille encourageait son héros à grands cris, seulement égalée par Yachiru qui faisait de même envers son Ken-chan.

Quant au géant, il regardait tout ça avec ce qui semblait être un calme souverain, mais Yumichika était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas remarquer ses doigts qui se crispaient légèrement sur sa jambe. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir. Ca, c'était la marque de celui qui avait à coeur de protéger les autres. Mais la règle cardinale de la Onzième Division le retenait de se mêler du combat de son amie, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il la respectait bien.

Le combat se finit encore une fois par ce qui pouvait passer pour un match nul, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait péri, et Kenpachi décida de traîner Ichigo à la fête habituelle de sa division, malgré les protestations du rouquin qui tentait de lui expliquer qu'il était trop jeune pour boire. Les autres furent bien obligés de suivre le mouvement. D'abord l'archer, qui bondit sur ses pieds avec une telle vitesse que cela confirma les soupçons de Yumichika, il n'y avait pas que de la rivalité agressive entre les deux. La jeune fille suivit aussi, et Yachiru bondit sur les épaules du géant en exigeant gaiement qu'il la porte. Yumichika suivit le mouvement lui aussi. Après tout, sa présence n'était-elle pas obligatoire en tant que cinquième siège et plus séduisant membre de la division ?

Au cours de la soirée, il continua d'observer le jeune homme. Il en venait presque à oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, mais le geste qu'il eut pour refuser poliment un verre de saké (s'attirant un regard noir qu'il ignora) le lui rappela, ainsi que le fait que techniquement, c'était juste un enfant. Enfin, bientôt plus, mais il restait très jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune que lui, même. Il devait être stupide, et très peu expérimenté. Un gosse. Et pourtant, il y avait une certaine... noblesse, dans son attitude. L'archer s'était écroulé au bout de deux verres, et son ami avait pris soin de le mettre à l'écart des autres pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard inquiet. Certes, ça n'en faisait pas un prince, mais c'était tout de même une attitude respectable.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la division, il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul coup d'oeil. Ichigo l'avait fait, bien sûr, c'était normal, il l'avait même regardé bouche bée, ce qui lui donnait une ressemblance certaine avec un poisson rouge. L'archer l'avait regardé de haut en bas, avec méfiance, puis s'était détourné de lui. La jeune fille l'avait complimenté sur ses cheveux magnifiques. Mais le géant... il avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas. C'était assez enrageant, d'ailleurs. Yumichika Ayasegawa n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Il n'aimait que les rouquins agressifs ou les gens qui lui ressemblaient ? Pourtant, le cinquième siège tirait une grande fierté à l'idée de pouvoir faire tourner toutes les têtes. Et là, un humain étrange lui résistait.

Il allait passer à l'attaque, mais c'était l'heure de mettre Yachiru au lit, de préférence avant qu'Ikkaku ne commence sa fameuse danse et ne se déshabille. Il passait vers la porte avec la petite fille dans les bras, faisant de son mieux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de continuer à jouer, quand il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, le géant le regardait. Alors quand Yumichika était au summum de son élégance, il s'en fichait, mais quand il venait de lutter avec une petite fille et qu'il était essoufflé et que ses cheveux devaient être hideux, d'un seul coup, ça l'intéressait ! Il lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut apparemment aucun effet, et demanda sèchement :

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu regardes ainsi ?

Le géant eut un haussement d'épaules propre à soulever une colline, et répondit simplement :

- Vous.

- Et puis-je savoir, répliqua Yumichika d'un ton acerbe, ce qui peut bien vous paraître intéressant ?

- C'est mignon.

La réplique eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Yumichika. Yachiru mit son hésitation à profit pour se dégager de ses bras et courir sauter sur l'humain en couinant qu'il était trop gentil et qu'elle voulait absolument qu'il la porte. Le cinquième siège s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas ennuyer les humains, mais celui-ci se leva, la petite fille dans les bras, et le suivit sans dire un mot.

Yumichika reprit Yachiru quand ils arrivèrent aux quartiers du capitaine, et alla la mettre au lit. Pour une fois, elle ne fit aucun caprice et se laissa coucher sans le combat habituel qui laissait le cinquième siège complètement épuisé. Il ressortit après seulement un quart d'heure, satisfait, pour se rendre compte que le géant l'attendait, adossé au mur. Yumichika grogna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Yachiru est couchée, maintenant, vous n'avez plus à rester là.

- Vous avez l'air contrarié, fut la réponse.

Contrarié ? Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas contrarié. Certainement pas par un humain qui se croyait trop bien pour lui, qui ne remarquait même pas que le shinigami le plus séduisant de tout Soul Society lui prêtait attention. Il n'était pas contrarié du tout. Et s'il commençait à se sentir en colère, et si ses mains tremblaient légèrement dans l'ombre de ses manches, c'était certainement l'effet de l'alcool ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant, le géant se contentait de le regarder. Yumichika croisa les bras, et lança d'un air hautain :

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Vous m'avez ignoré depuis que vous êtes ici, je vois mal ce qui déclencherait tout à coup votre intérêt !

De ce qu'il voyait sous la frange qui lui cachait un oeil, le géant avait l'air surpris. Modérément, certes, mais tout de même. Il observa Yumichika un long moment en silence, à tel point que ça commençait tout doucement à le rendre nerveux, et remarqua finalement :

- Vous êtes contrarié parce que je vous ignore ?

Le cinquième siège s'apprêta à cracher une réponse venimeuse qui aurait le mérite de lui clouer le bec et de cacher que c'était exactement ça, quand, à sa grande surprise, le géant continua :

- Je ne souhaitais pas me mettre entre le capitaine et vous.

Quoi ? Lui et le capitaine ? C'était vraiment une idée idiote, comment aurait-il pu penser une chose pareille ? Ceci dit, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui s'occupait de Yachiru, c'était possible de s'imaginer... Mais tout de même.

Le géant s'approcha de lui et, dans un geste inattendu, replaça une mèche de cheveux de Yumichika derrière son oreille. Il sourit, et le cinquième siège sentit son estomac faire un noeud. C'était un sourire franc, honnête, celui d'une personne sur qui on pouvait compter, et accessoirement, qui rendait l'humain vraiment séduisant. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup de s'y intéresser... Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

- Il n'y a rien entre le capitaine et moi. J'ai beau être le plus intéressant de cette division, je ne suis pas son genre. Je suis libre comme l'air.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans le regard du géant, et Yumichika se rendit à nouveau compte que malgré tout, c'était un adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui. En se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baiser doux, presque amical, sur ses lèvres, et reprit la direction de la fête de la division d'un pas bondissant en le laissant en plan. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? L'humain avait fait attention à lui, et peut-être qu'il viendrait en redemander. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait selon les règles du shinigami... Pour un peu, il en aurait presque eu hâte...

* * *

Encore du Chad ! Toujours du Chad ! Parce que Chad est un gros nounours adorable !

Beautiful Draco voulait un Chad x Yumi, avec du choupi, voilà qui est fait ! Surtout que Chad, il aime tout ce qui est mignon, et Yumi, même s'il n'est pas mignon, il est quand même vachement sexy, alors il ne peut pas rester de marbre !

Review ? :3


	11. Magic : Ichigo x Hitsugaya

**Disclaimer :** oh oui, en quelques minutes, j'ai acheté Bleach 8D

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Tôshiro Hitsugaya

**Total :** 742 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Warning :** spoilers des derniers chapitres

**Prompt :** Magic

**Lecteur-test :** Kisu Suki

C'était la tranquille nuit de Noël, et rien ne bougeait dans la maison. Enfin, du moins, aussi tranquille que pouvait l'être la maisonnée Kurosaki. Une fête ne faisait généralement qu'ajouter au chaos ambiant qui régnait tous les jours chez eux. Isshin se montrait encore plus agité, ses enfants tentaient encore plus de le calmer sans y parvenir, et Ichigo était complètement navré. Lui qui comptait passer Noël en amoureux... Il lui avait fallu des heures et des heures de cajôleries pour convaincre Tôshiro de bien vouloir venir passer les fêtes chez lui, et il avait promis que tout se passerait bien. Le petit capitaine avait fini par accepter, ne serait-ce que pour qu'Ichigo arrête de le supplier et de l'empêcher de faire sa paperasse. Déjà que Matsumoto ne faisait pas la sienne... Il avait également fait promettre au rouquin de venir l'aider à rattraper le travail en retard après les fêtes. Ichigo aurait même accepté de servir de sujet de test à la Douzième division pour que son (tout) petit ami daigne venir avec lui.

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte, qu'Isshin bondissait sur Tôshiro pour le soulever jusqu'au plafond, en s'exclamant que son petit troisième siège avait bien grandi depuis, mais qu'il était toujours aussi adorable, et puis il était capitaine ? Ca alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fier de lui ! Il fallut toute l'énergie d'Ichigo, et que Karin le menace de lui écraser sa poële sur la tête, pour que finalement, Isshin ne daigne lâcher Tôshiro. Immédiatement, Ichigo l'enferma dans une étreinte protectrice et refusa de laisser son père l'approcher encore.

Le repas se passa un peu mieux. Ils pouvaient compter sur Yuzu pour préparer un délicieux dîner, mais le traditionnel combat de baguettes entre Karin et Isshin envoya des morceaux de nourriture un peu partout, suivi par l'habituelle salutation au poster accompagné de lamentations de la part du père de famille. Ichigo avait peur que Tôshiro ne parte en courant, mais il n'avait pas l'air très affecté. Tout juste leva-t-il un sourcil quand Isshin courut pleurer sur le portrait géant de Masaki. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà expérimenté la folie douce de l'ancien shinigami, plus longtemps même que les enfants de celui-ci, il devait être habitué à son comportement. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une atmosphère pour un repas de fête.

Une fois la folie un peu retombée, Ichigo put enfin rester un peu seul avec son Tôshiro. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et le subtitut shinigami prit le petit capitaine dans ses bras, l'installant confortablement sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, profitant simplement du calme du moment. Ichigo regarda par la fenêtre et soupira, attirant l'attention de Toshirô, qui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca s'est plutôt bien passé jusqu'ici, non ?

- Autant que ça puisse avec ma famille, oui.

Ichigo sourit, mais c'était clair que quelque chose le tracassait. Tôshiro décida donc de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il explique :

- C'est un beau Noël, mais c'est pas un vrai Noël. A Noël, normalement, il neige.

Il baissa les yeux vers son petit capitaine, qui le regardait d'une manière étrange. Celui-ci finit par secouer la tête avec un léger sourire, et remarqua :

- Tu es légèrement bouché, Ichigo, non ?

Il se leva, traîna le rouquin dehors. Il faisait froid, et le substitut shinigami frisonna, mais il ne dit rien, curieux. Tôshiro sortit Hyorinmaru, le leva, et attendit. Ichigo s'attendait à le voir utiliser son shikai, mais il se contenta de rester ainsi. Un flocon tomba, puis deux, puis il se mit à neiger de manière régulière. Le capitaine rangea alors son arme et rejoignit le substitut, qui le reprit immédiatement dans ses bras pour voler sa chaleur. Tôshiro regarda le paysage qui devenait rapidement tout blanc, et secoua la tête, satistfait :

- Bien, apparemment, je n'ai pas déréglé le climat.

Il se tourna alors vers Ichigo et lui rendit son câlin. Ichigo contempla lui aussi la neige, puis le shinigami qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il le souleva, sachant qu'il acceptait ça de lui uniquement, l'embrassa sur le front, et dit :

- Il n'y avait vraiment que toi qui pouvais rendre ce Noël magique.

* * *

Je suis partie du principe que quand Ichigo s'est mis en couple avec Shiro-chan, et qu'Isshin l'a appris, il a dû lui expliquer leur passé commun. Donc Ichigo sait que les deux se connaissaient.

Normalement, Shiro-chan peut affecter le climat en shikai/bankai, mais il ne le fait pas parce qu'il a peur de tuer tout le monde avec. Mais enfin, avec un sabre de glace et un petit coup de pouce de Hyorinmaru, Shiro-chan peut faire neiger, j'en suis sûre !

Sont meugnons, ces deux-là ensemble, quand même !

Review ? :3


	12. Clean : Kenpachi x Byakuya

**Disclaimer :** JE SUIS TITE KUBOOO !

**Pairing :** Byakuya Kuchiki x Kenpachi Zaraki

**Total :** 809 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** Clean

**Lectrice-test :** Arienlys

Byakuya leva un élégant sourcil en contemplant le bureau de Kenpachi. Le capitaine installé derrière lui jeta un regard assassin lui conseillant de ne rien dire, et d'un majeur osseux, remonta ses lunettes, en profitant pour envoyer un message clair à son collègue : va te faire voir, Kuchiki-hime. Ladite princesse se contenta d'une expression dédaigneuse (Kuchiki-taichô ne faisait pas la "moue") devant cette grossièreté, ce qui arracha à Kenpachi un :

- Qu'est-c'qui te dérange, princesse ?

Byakuya lança un regard éloquent à ce qui l'entourait : papiers en piles inégales et désordonnées sur le bureau et autour, poubelle débordante, cadavres de bouteilles de saké, jouets de Yachiru éparpillés un peu partout, et des vêtements qui avaient depuis longtemps dépassé leur date de péremption pour compléter le tableau. Ca se passait de commentaire, et pourtant, il n'hésita pas à préciser :

- Votre bureau est une vraie porcherie, Zaraki-taichô.

Kenpachi haussa les épaules.

- Vis avec, princesse.

- Je vous ai déjà fait la remarque, il me semble.

- Et j't'ai déjà donné la réponse. J'vais pas m'crever à ranger juste parce que t'as peur de salir ta jolie robe.

Byakuya croisa les bras, agacé, et répondit :

- Pour la dernière fois, Zaraki-taichô, cessez avec vos plaisanteries idiotes. Je ne suis pas une princesse, et je ne porte pas une "jolie robe".

- Si tu préfères... princesse.

- Zaraki-taichô !

Kenpachi daigna lever les yeux du document qu'il était en train de remplir, et lui vota son sourire carnassier habituel. Chez tout autre, cela aurait valu à son auteur une punition exemplaire, mais Byakuya se contenta d'inspirer lentement pour se calmer. L'autre capitaine le regarda un instant, puis assenna en guise de conclusion :

- Si tu veux vraiment jouer à nettoyer une division, tu peux toujours aller t'occuper de la tienne.

- Ma division est exemplaire, Zaraki-taichô.

L'agacement dans sa voix fit s'agrandir le sourire. Son collègue capitaine réussissait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et il le savait parfaitement. Et en plus, il éprouvait un certain plaisir à le faire patienter ainsi comme le premier venu. Byakuya tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. C'était agaçant de voir comment une brute du Rukongai sans éducation pouvait faire ressortir l'adolescent emporté qu'il avait mis des années à mettre sous contrôle. Et c'était encore plus agaçant de ne pas réussir à le lui cacher tout à fait.

Kenpachi prit tout son temps pour relire son document, puis le posa sur une des piles, et enfin, leva un regard satisfait sur Byakuya. Depuis le temps, il savait voir à travers le contrôle apparemment sans faille de son collègue capitaine, et il était parfaitement conscient que celui-ci tentait de se retenir de l'insulter, parce que les princesses n'insultaient pas les gens. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aimait pas quand Byakuya se drapait dans sa noblesse comme dans une armure, ça mettait une distance entre eux qui l'énervait, et lui donnait envie de le secouer comme un prunier, jusqu'à ébourriffer les cheveux noirs sans défaut, froisser les vêtements aux plis parfaits, envoyer balader kenseikan et attitude hautaine, jusqu'à ce que Byakuya soit à nouveau humain.

Au lieu de ça, Kenpachi se leva et fit le tour du bureau. L'autre capitaine le regarda approcher d'un oeil impassible, mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur, il brûlait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Avant qu'il puisse décider de mettre la menace à exécution, Kenpachi passa les bras autour de sa taille, le tira vers lui pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et vienne prendre appui contre lui. Les mains étalées sur la poitrine du grand capitaine pour garder la distance, Byakuya le fusilla du regard, mais son agressivité avait un peu fondu, même s'il n'appréciait pas de se voir manipulé comme une poupée. Il voulut exprimer son indignation, mais un baiser étonnamment gentil vint le couper, et il se dit que finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas autant d'importance qu'il le pensait. Ce n'était pas si grave si le bureau de Kenpachi était en désordre, s'il était énervé parce que sa noblesse s'estimait mal traitée, si celui-ci jouait avec ses nerfs, puisqu'il savait s'arrêter avant le point critique, et qu'il savait se faire pardonner. Même en étant un Kuchiki, il pouvait supporter quelques entailles à son orgueil dans ses tentatives de le rendre plus "humain", si ça voulait dire que, comme il le faisait maintenant, Kenpachi le serrait contre lui, le soulevait pour l'asseoir sur le bureau et l'embrassait aussi passionnément. Après tout, même les princesses ont parfois besoin d'une pause, et pour ça, les gueux du Rukongai pouvaient faire des merveilles.

* * *

Pauvre Byakuya, être tombé amoureux d'un bordélique ! Ca fait mal à son muscle de la propreté ! Parce que lui, sa division, c'est la division exemplaire de Soul Society. Heureusement, Kenpachi sait comment calmer sa princesse quand son éducation de noble prend le dessus. Comme ça, Byakuya il peut se comporter comme les autres humains, sans être coincé et empaillé !

Ah oui, dans ma tête, Ken-chan porte des lunettes pour faire de la paperasse. Parce qu'une brute musclée comme lui avec des lunettes, ça peut être sexy !

Clean : propre, mais également sans reproche :p (et encore, j'hésitais avec "clean cut").

Review ? :3


	13. Cygne : Kensei x Sojun

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Bleach, tralalalala

**Pairing :** Kensei Muguruma x Sojun Kuchiki

**Total :** 1173 mots

**Setting :** Alternative Universe, moderne

**Prompt :** Cygne

**Lecteur-test :** Kisu Suki

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kensei n'aimait pas vraiment, c'était devoir se traîner dans les rues le matin alors qu'il faisait encore sombre, pour aller travailler. Certes, il aurait dû se douter qu'en décidant de travailler dans un restaurant qui faisait aussi coffee shop, il risquerait fort de devoir se lever à des heures très matinales, et la moitié de l'année, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais ce n'était pas bien facile de s'arracher à la chaleur de sa couette pour se traîner dans les rues froides. Dans des moments pareils, il se disait qu'il aurait plutôt dû accepter les horaires du soir, mais le problème aurait été le même, à la réflexion.

Mais depuis peu, quelque chose le motivait à se lever. L'une des boutiques en vente devant laquelle il passait tous les jours avait été transformée en un complexe de gymnastique, et l'une des salles vitrées abritait maintenant un studio de danse, où un groupe s'entraînait à des heures aussi matinales que lui. Son premier réflexe avait été de compatir à leur malheur. Eux aussi devaient se traîner dans l'obscurité glacée. Ce n'était qu'au troisième passage qu'il L'avait remarqué. Les danseuses n'attiraient pas son attention, mais LUI... Il avait quelque chose qui attirait l'oeil de Kensei. Peut-être sa silhouette fine et élancée, délicatement musclée, avec des jambes qui n'en finissaient pas. Ou son beau visage à l'expression concentrée, aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière. Ou encore le justaucorps flatteur. Il était gracieux, comme tous les danseurs, et tous ses gestes étaient fascinants. Et quand il sautait, on avait l'impression qu'il s'envolait.

Depuis qu'il l'avait repéré, Kensei n'avait plus aucun problème pour se lever le matin. Il en venait à craindre le jour où ils partiraient en tournée, et qu'il ne le verrait plus. Ses matinées seraient bien sombres... Mais pour le moment, il était encore là, et éclairait ses matinées. Mais il faudrait qu'il agisse un jour, parce que jusqu'ici, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux que Mashiro quand elle admirait ses acteurs favoris. Voire même pire. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était le regarder de loin, et il ne savait même pas son nom. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le courage de le lui demander. C'est ça, et il pourrait se faire pousser des ailes et aller en travail en volant, aussi, tant qu'on y était. Non, aborder un étranger comme ça, ce n'était pas son genre. Autant le regarder et en profiter.

~o~

La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et pour le moment, il n'y avait pas encore foule dans la boutique. A vrai dire, Kensei s'ennuyait un peu, et les quelques clients qui savouraient leur café avaient l'air trop absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour fournir un peu de conversation à un pauvre cuistot qui s'ennuyait. La clochette de la porte lui fit lever la tête du journal qu'il survolait depuis déjà une heure, et il faillit s'étrangler. C'était son danseur qui venait d'entrer et qui se tenait devant son comptoir, tout sourire. Il était habillé de manière décontractée, maintenant, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et vu de près, il avait des yeux violets absolument magnifiques.

Kensei fit de son mieux pour prendre sa commande sans montrer qu'il avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Par un heureux hasard, d'autres clients entrèrent à ce moment, lui permettant de lui demander son nom pour le noter sur son gobelet. Sojun. Son danseur s'appelait Sojun. Un nom chantant aussi gracieux que lui. Pour un peu, il aurait insisté pour préparer sa boisson lui-même, mais il y avait du monde, ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'occupa donc sagement des autres clients, mais il était sûr que ses mains tremblaient, et que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Heureusement, personne ne fit la moindre remarque, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Probablement en frappant quelqu'un.

Au moment d'appeler son danseur, la voix de Kensei se coinça dans sa gorge, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Sojun se leva - quelle grâce ! quelle grâce ! - et s'approcha du comptoir. Quand il prit son gobelet, leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Kensei se maudit d'avoir de telles réactions d'adolescente énamourée. Le danseur sourit, et remarqua :

- Vous êtes la personne qui nous regarde nous exercer tous les matins, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, au diable tous les contrôles de soi. Le cuisinier le regarda avec une expression qui devait être digne d'un poisson rouge. Sojun étouffa un rire, et prit une gorgée de café. Kensei aurait bien aimé discuter avec lui, maintenant que le contact était établi (même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. "Oui, je vous observe sans vergogne parce que vous êtes sexy"?), mais il avait d'autres clients dont il fallait s'occuper. Quel dommage qu'il y ait justement des clients quand il voulait la paix ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les enverrait tous au diable !

Avec regret, il vit que Sojun avait fini son café, et après avoir pris congé, il prit la direction de la sortie. Le sang de Kensei ne fit qu'un tour. Il contourna le comptoir, laissant sur place la personne qu'il était en train de servir. Le danseur se tourna vers lui, intrigué, et il demanda d'un trait pour ne pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir :

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de faire connaissance ? Autour d'un verre ? Ce soir ?

C'était maladroit, comme manière de dire, mais Kensei avait peur que son danseur ne disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Enfin, pas complètement, il le reverrait probablement le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attendre. Sojun le regarda un instant, pendant lequel il se vit rejeté une bonne dizaine de fois, puis répondit :

- Avec plaisir. J'aimerais beaucoup ça.

Rendez-vous fut prix, et Kensei retourna derrière son comptoir, s'excusant de son retard, mais son esprit était déjà au soir même. Bien sûr, il avait pris rendez-vous avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait que d'apparence, mais son danseur avait l'air gentil, c'était le plus important. Tout se passerait bien. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer, mais il se plaisait à s'imaginer discuter avec lui, à pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, à cuisiner pour lui, à aller le voir danser sur scène... Beaucoup de petites choses qui étaient très agréables à penser, et qui lui faisaient chaud au coeur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de voir quelqu'un. Il ferait des efforts pour bien se comporter et tout irait bien. Avec un soupir, il regarda sa pendule. La soirée ne viendrait jamais assez vite...

* * *

C'est le treizième drabble, donc c'est un Kensei x Sojun, parce que ce couple est absolument adorable ! Comme il n'y avait que 30 prompts, "Cygne" a été choisi par Leikkona et Fuji Kujaku comme 31e, et ça allait bien avec ce couple, mais j'ai dû le décaler ici. Je vais essayer de continuer de gribouiller les autres dans l'ordre sans qu'il y ait de décalage.

Sinon, pourquoi eux et cygne et un danseur ? Dans ma tête (et un drabble), Sojun devenu arrancar a le cygne comme resurreccion. Qui dit cygne dit lac des cygnes, et qui dit lac des cygnes dit danseur. Et puis ça lui va bien ! Et Kensei, il aime le danseur gracieux !

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout, et je l'aime bien, celui-ci !

Review ? :3


	14. Secret : Shuuhei x Yumichika

**Disclaimer :** Bleach =/= Wilwy

**Pairing :** Yumichika Ayasegawa x Shuuhei Hisagi

**Total :** 1434 mots

**Setting :** post-invasion de Karakura par Ichigo & Co

**Prompt :** Secret

**Lectrices-test :** Arienlys, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Yumichika n'aurait jamais cru avoir peur de quelque chose à Soul Society. Dans le Rukongai, oui, il avait toujours peur d'être attaqué, ou que quelqu'un ne décide de saccager son joli visage pour le plaisir du geste. Avant qu'il trouve un sabre et qu'il rencontre Ikkaku, il vivait dans la crainte permanente qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Son ami avait annoncé qu'il le protégerait, dorénavant, mais il s'était promis qu'il apprendrait à se défendre lui-même, et que plus jamais, il n'aurait peur de rien, ni de personne.

Et pourtant, alors que Soul Society était en danger, il avait peur. Pas pour les autres shinigamis, bien qu'il aurait été très triste de voir leur division ravagée. Ils étaient de taille à se battre même contre quelqu'un comme Aizen et ses deux traîtres subalternes, et tout ce que l'ancien capitaine pourrait bien inventer comme monstres. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était que quelqu'un, dans Soul Society, connaissait le secret de son shikai. Il y avait un être qui savait que son sabre était un sabre de kidô, un être encore vivant qui pourrait répandre la nouvelle quand bon lui semblerait. Shuuhei Hisagi savait, et rien ne l'empêchait de le dire à tout le monde. Ils le sauraient tous, surtout son capitaine qui le jetterait dehors, Ikkaku qui l'abandonnerait, ses hommes qui le mépriseraient... D'un jour à l'autre, tout changerait, et Yumichika vivait maintenant dans l'appréhension de ce moment.

Et puis... rien. Rien dans le Seireitei Communication qu'il épluchait pourtant d'un bout à l'autre à la recherche d'un article sur lui. Pourtant, un gratte-papiers comme le vice-capitaine ne se serait normalement pas retenu de clamer une nouvelle pareille sur tous les toits, surtout qu'il devait avoir envie de se venger d'avoir été battu par quelqu'un qui était supposé être beaucoup moins fort que lui. Mais non, pas un seul mot. Du coup, Yumichika était très intrigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas clamé sur tous les toits ce qu'il savait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas décidé de lui faire payer sa victoire ?

Il était toujours possible qu'il ait tout simplement autre chose en tête. Après tout, il avait eu des moments très difficiles, récemment. Il avait perdu son capitaine qui l'avait trahi, emportant tout ce en quoi il croyait, et il avait dû maintenir sa division en état de marche à lui tout seul. Alors se venger quand on était en train de tenter de maintenir à flots un navire faisant eau de toutes parts... Oui, il devait vraiment avoir mieux à faire que de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un d'une autre division, ce n'était pas son genre. Même si ce quelqu'un l'avait laissé à moitié mort sur le toit d'un bâtiment...

Finalement, après bien des hésitations et des questions, Yumichika se fit la remarque qu'après tout, il était tout de même un membre de la Onzième division, pas un monument de lâcheté, et que c'était indigne de tout ce que le capitaine leur avait appris, de pleurnicher comme ça dans son coin. S'il voulait savoir si et pourquoi Shuuhei allait garder le secret jusqu'à la tombe, il irait lui demander, et il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu une réponse !

Shuuhei était plongé dans la paperasse jusqu'au cou, et il se demandait s'il n'en verrait jamais la fin, quand quelques coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à l'importun d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, que le cinquième siège de la Onzième division entra dans la pièce d'un pas guilleret, le salua d'un geste de la main, et s'assit avec grâce sur une chaise qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la marée de paperasse. Shuuhei le regarda comme si un papillon géant venait tout à coup d'entrer dans son bureau et de distribuer de la poudre magique. Yumichika attendit un moment puis, comme le vice-capitaine se contentait de rester bouche bée, demanda avec un mouvement de tête qui agita sa chevelure :

- Comment allez-vous, Hisagi-fukutaichô ?

Comment allait-il ? Shuuhei regarda les documents qui s'entassaient à des hauteurs incroyables, les articles pour le journal jetés dans une simple caisse parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, et évita de justesse de se tourner vers la porte qui conduisait au bureau de son ex-capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait répondre à ça ? Rien. Pourtant, Yumichika eut l'air de comprendre, et se composa une expression de circonstance. Voyant qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi facilement, Shuuhei soupira :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Ayasegawa-goseki ?

Yumichika croisa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, et répondit :

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'aviez dit à personne que je possède un sabre de kidô ?

Le bruit de la tête de Shuuhei entrant en contact avec le bureau faillit le faire sursauter. Immédiatement, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la table. Il hésita un instant à passer la main dans les cheveux noirs en épis, mais ça aurait certainement été mal interprété. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? répondit Shuuhei sans bouger la tête du plateau de bois.

Yumichika l'observa un moment, puis dit doucement :

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Shuuhei se redressa et le regarda. Un peu comme s'il venait de monter sur le bureau et de se déshabiller. Yumichika pouvait voir les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, d'ici, et de fines rides de fatigue. En fait, il avait l'air à bout. Il commença :

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je le sais, le coupa Yumichika. Vous êtes à bout, je le vois.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Retournez dans votre division et laissez-moi tranquille.

Yumichika fut tenté de lui obéir. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être là, il savait que personne n'allait divulger son secret. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait. Peut-être de voir le vice-capitaine épuisé et malheureux comme les pierres. Son univers venait de s'effondrer, et tout ce qu'il lui restait pour tenir debout, c'était son travail, et il fallait qu'il tienne toute une division à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne un nouveau capitaine, à qui il ne pourrait peut-être pas faire confiance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait... le remercier... Il prit donc sa chaise, la posa devant le bureau, attira à lui une pile de papiers et un pinceau. Shuuhei s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous voyez bien, Hisagi-fukutaichô. Vous avez un travail monstre, et j'ai l'habitude de la paperasse. Alors maintenant, taisez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider, ou je vous fais avaler ces documents idiots.

Le vice-capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Un peu d'aide, c'était plus que ce qu'il pensait obtenir. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire que le cinquième siège de la Onzième division... Au moins, il n'était plus seul, et ça, c'était déjà inestimable. Peut-être que finalement, Yumichika saurait se montrer une compagnie plus agréable que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord.

A la fin de la journée, la quantité de papiers avait largement diminué. Yumichika parlait de tout et de rien, et Shuuhei se rendit compte que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tous les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur lui. C'était plutôt reposant, même s'il venait de passer ce temps à travailler d'arrache-pied. Yumichika s'étira, se leva, épousseta son hakama, et lança :

- Bien, à demain matin, Hisagi-fukutaichô !

Et il sortit sans autre commentaire, laissant Shuuhei en plan. Demain ? Il avait l'intention de revenir l'aider ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas même si ce soudain intérêt pour lui était un peu étrange. Mais pas désagréable, après tout. Peut-être même qu'il l'attendrait, demain. Pour la première fois, il avait quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de sortir de son lit, autre que le travail. Vraiment, ce Yumichika n'était pas comme les autres...

* * *

Au final, pas vraiment de pairing, même si ces deux-là en couple sont absolument adorables. Mais enfin, Yumi ne se jette pas au visage de tout le monde, il a de la tenue, naméoh !

Qui dit secret, dit bien sûr Yumichika, même si plein d'autres personnes ont un secret dans le Bleachverse. Et puis Yumi, c'est bien :D

Review ? :3


	15. Superstition : Yoruichi x Soi Fon

**Disclaimer :** je pas avoir Bleach

**Pairing :** Yoruichi Shiouin x Soi Fon

**Total :** 705 mots

**Setting :** post-invasion de Soul Society par les ryoka

**Prompt :** Superstition

**Lectrice-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

- Dis-moi, Soi Fon ?

La capitaine de la Deuxième division leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait pour regarder le chat noir roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Cette histoire d'invasion de Soul Society par de stupides humains avait au moins eu le mérite de les réunir, toutes les deux. Urahara, qu'elle prenait pour un crétin qui se mettait entre Yoruichi-sama et elle, avait offert de laisser ouvert un passage entre Soul Society et son magasin pour permettre à sa meilleure amie de venir visiter son ancienne garde du corps quand elle le voulait. Et celle-ci ne s'en privait pas. Afin d'éviter d'être repérée par des idiots éventuels qui n'étaient pas capables de tenir leur langue quand il le fallait, elle restait souvent sous sa forme de chat, ce qui lui permettait également de s'installer sur les genoux de Soi Fon. Elles passaient des heures ainsi, dans le silence, à l'exception de quelques fragments de conversation ça et là, au gré de ce qui leur passait par l'esprit. Ce que Yoruichi venait justement de faire. Soi Fon posa son livre et répondit :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yoruichi-sama ?

Machinalement, elle gratouilla le petit animal, qui s'étira voluptueusement et répondit :

- Tu savais que certains humains racontent que les chats noirs portent malheur ?

La main dans sa fourrure s'arrêta net, et Yoruichi leva la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'expression triste, presque amère de sa vice-capitaine. Pourtant, celle-ci souleva le chat dans ses bras, et le serra fort contre elle en murmurant :

- Vous ne m'avez jamais porté malheur, Yoruichi-sama.

Si elle avait pu, Yoruichi se serait mordu la langue. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, ni impliquer que c'était à elle qu'elle avait porté malheur. Même si, quelque part, ce n'était pas faux... C'était à son service que toute sa famille était morte, et c'était également elle qui l'avait abandonnée sans un mot, sans un signe, sans rien, pour ne revenir qu'un siècle plus tard afin de combattre tout ce à quoi elle avait prêté allégeance. Quelque part, oui, les malheurs de Soi Fon venaient tous d'elle...

En une gerbe d'étincelles, elle se retrouva sous forme humaine (et très peu - pas - habillée) sur les genoux de son ancienne garde du corps. Celle-ci ne réagit pas de manière choquée, elle en avait l'habitude, maintenant, et se contenta d'envelopper Yoruichi dans son haori. Dès qu'elle fut décente, l'ancienne capitaine se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Soi Fon fut un peu surprise, mais elle lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Elles seraient séparées bien trop tôt, alors autant en profiter. La capitaine entreprit de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux violets, et elle entendit murmurer, si bas qu'elle faillit le rater :

- Je suis désolée, Soi Fon. J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi, mais... Je n'aurais pas voulu te faire vivre tout ça. C'aurait été trop difficile.

- J'aurais voulu venir avec vous, Yoruichi-sama, même si c'était difficile. J'aurais aimé... Je n'aurais pas voulu vous quitter.

- Je sais, mais...

- Taisez-vous, Yoruichi-sama.

Dans un geste surprenemment audacieux pour elle, Soi Fon l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole. Yoruichi en fut étonnée, puis décida que ce n'était pas si mal, de voir sa petite garde du corps prendre les commandes. Elle était fière de ce que sa protégée était devenue : une femme assurée et forte, même si elle cachait des blessures derrière une façade froide et distante. Il faudrait certainement du temps pour qu'elle répare le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, et peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire totalement, mais Soi Fon lui avait pardonné, et ça, c'était le plus important. Yoruichi se réinstalla sur ses genoux, plus confortablement, et la laissa passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua :

- Pour contrer le sort, je devrais t'offrir un maneki neko. Tu sais, pour aller avec ta collection de chats.

- Y-Yoruichi-sama !

* * *

Bon sang, Wilwy fait du yuri ! Mais Yoruichi-sama et Soi Fon, elles sont vraiment trop, trop mignonnes ensemble

Et puis, c'est canon que Soi Fon fait collection de chats noirs !

Review ? :3


	16. Fantasy : Akon x Reever

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède aucun des deux mangas charcutés là-dedans !

**Pairing :** Akon x Reever Wenhamm (l'assistant de Komui dans D. Gray-Man)

**Total :** 724 mots

**Setting :** quelconque

**Warning :** léger crossover entre Bleach et D. Gray-Man

**Prompt :** fantasy

**Lectrice-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Akon sourit. L'expérience se déroulait exactement comme prévu, et dépassait même ses espérances. Si tout se passait bien, les recherches de la Douzième division feraient un bon en avant, le capitaine serait ravi et lui donnerait l'autorisation de faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans le laboratoire. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il le pourrait encore plus. Tout ce pouvoir, toute cette science qui l'attendaient... Un bruit de pas attira son attention, et il leva la tête de ses résultats adorés. Son assistant apportait le café nécessaire à son fonctionnement. Sans un mot, il lui en versa une bonne tasse et la lui tendit, tandis que lui s'octroyait un grand verre d'un liquide de couleur étrange et pleine de bulles. Les deux hommes savourèrent leur boisson en regardant les chiffres affichés sur les écrans d'ordinateurs.

Akon devait avouer que, depuis qu'il avait obtenu cet assistant, le travail avançait particulièrement bien. Il était travailleur, appliqué, il s'y connaissait bien en sciences diverses, et malgré les cernes légères sous ses yeux, il était plutôt intéressant à regarder... Presque aussi grand qu'Akon, cheveux blond sable en pétard, yeux bleu azur, mal rasé, et il portait la blouse sur un gilet et une chemise avec un détachement séduisant. Quand il se penchait sur son travail, il portait des lunettes qui lui allaient vraiment bien, il fallait bien l'avouer. Vraiment, il n'avait pas raté son coup quand il avait pris Reever Wenhamm comme assistant.

Akon posa sa tasse de café maintenant vide, se tourna vers son assistant et l'emprisonna contre la console, se plaquant contre lui. Reever réagit comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se faire sauter dessus sans aucune explication par la personne qu'on était censé aider dans des expériences sans aucune éthique. Il passa les bras autour du coup d'Akon, le tira vers lui d'un coup sec, et l'embrassa. Le shinigami répondit immédiatement au baiser. Les mains de Reever glissèrent sous la blouse, dans le shitagi, et caressèrent la poitrine d'Akon. Celui-ci décida qu'il ne serait pas en reste, et entreprit de débarrasser méthodiquement son assistant de tout ce qu'il portait : blouse blanche, gilet, cravate, chemise, chaussures, pantalon, sous-vêtements. Il admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Reever, légèrement rougissant, à moitié étalé sur la console. Un véritable délice. Pour ne pas être en reste, l'assistant attrapa les revers de la blouse du scientifique et le tira vers lui, sur lui. Akon se laissa faire avec complaisance. L'étreinte de Reever était accueillante, et la manière qu'il avait de mordiller sa gorge là où passait sa jugulaire était extrêmement intéressante. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de l'assistant, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à...

~o~

- Akon-san ! Akon-san !

... ce n'était pas le corps de Reever, qu'il avait en-dessous de lui, mais le matelas qu'il avait jeté sur une table d'opération pour pouvoir se reposer un moment entre deux expériences. Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Pas d'ordinateurs, pas d'assistant sexy et déshabillé. Juste le laboratoire habituel, et le petit Rin qui le regardait avec des yeux immenses, anxieux de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Quand les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, il expliqua :

- M-Mayuri-sama m'a demandé de... enfin... il veut vous voir...

Akon hocha la tête, et le gamin disparut sans demander son reste. Resté seul, il alluma une cigarette, prit une longue bouffée et la recracha lentement. Drôle de rêve, vraiment... D'où avait-il pu sortir ce... Reever ? Il ne savait pas qu'il avait une imagination aussi fertile, parce que sa création était quand même vraiment sexy... et pratique. Un assistant avec qui coucher ? C'était l'idéal. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en trouve un... ou le fabrique. Un corps, une soul candy, et l'affaire serait réglée. Avec un léger sourire, il arrangea sa blouse et sortit de la pièce. Si ça se trouvait, il pourrait convaincre Mayuri-sama de l'autoriser à se faire un Reever...

* * *

Ce pairing est totalement la faute de Loan the Daughter of Neptune, qui m'a totalement forcée ! (mais j'étais bien d'accord). C'est vrai qu'ils sont sexy ensemble, les deux scientifiques ! Et puis euh... que dire ? J'ai bien rigolé :D

Review ? :3


	17. Test : Akon

**Disclaimer :** Je de pas Bleach posséder !

**Pairing :** vague Kisuke Urahara x Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Total :** 797 mots

**Setting :** avant Turn back the pendulum

**Prompt :** Test

**Lectrice-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Cette fois-ci, c'était le grand jour. Akon l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il assisterait Mayuri dans toutes ses expériences. Si on lui avait dit que ce jour arriverait quand il était encore retenu dans le Nid d'Asticots (pour des raisons idiotes, mais enfin...), il aurait pensé qu'on se fichait de lui. Mais voilà, c'était officiel, confirmé par le capitaine : aujourd'hui, lui, Akon, gamin shinigami qui, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, était considéré comme mortellement dangereux pour Soul Society, avait pour lui tout seul le laboratoire principal de la Douzième Division, pour réaliser tout seul l'expérience de son choix.

D'abord, il fit le tour de la salle déserte. Tout était à sa disposition : matériel, verrerie, produits étranges et fascinants, ordinateurs. Tout ça, c'était rien qu'à lui. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait presque aussi important que le capitaine. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en faire : une expérience pas trop compliquée, pour éviter de tout rater et de gâcher du matériel. Et puis, s'il réussissait bien, le capitaine serait très fier de lui. Hiyori lui dirait qu'il n'était qu'un vrai crétin de scientifique, c'était normal, ça, et Mayuri ne dirait probablement rien, mais il aurait un regard appréciateur qui lui ferait plaisir.

Bien, il fallait quand même qu'il s'y mette. Les notes de l'expériences était déjà prêtes, il avait travaillé dessus la veille pendant plusieurs heures, pour être sûr d'être au point. Il rassembla le matériel et les produits dont il aurait besoin, puis un des précieux bocaux contenant du reiatsu de Hollow soigneusement recueilli et conservé par Mayuri. Le troisième siège avait dû être cajolé longuement par Urahara pour accepter de les mettre également à disposition. Les résultats le convaincraient certainement que c'était une bonne idée.

Akon considéra un instant la table presque aussi haute que lui, et grimpa sur un tabouret, afin de se retrouver au bon niveau. Il s'assura que sa blouse était bien mise, qu'il portait des gants, et des lunettes de protection. Tout était en place. Urahara serait fier de lui. Il commença donc l'expérience, suivant le protocole pas à pas, en vérifiant chaque étape deux fois. Tout devait être parfait. Et en effet, ça tournait plutôt bien, conforme aux résultats attendus. Il avait parfaitement fait toutes les manipulations, maintenant, il fallait attendre. Il croisa les bras, posa la tête dessus, et se plongea dans la contemplation des volutes blanches qui se déroulaient paresseusement dans le bocal de verre.

~o~

Mayuri entra dans le laboratoire deux heures plus tard. Urahara avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retenir dehors, mais son troisième siège n'était pas le genre à rester au lit et à câliner son amant de capitaine dans la journée, surtout quand le travail attendait. Trois heures en tout, c'était plus que suffisant pour ce qu'Akon voulait faire, quoi que ce soit. Malgré toutes les tentatives de son capitaine, il remit son uniforme, sa blouse, et rentra d'un pas décidé dans le laboratoire. Bien, les murs étaient toujours debout. C'était déjà ça. Il n'y avait pas de verre cassé partout, ni de produits renversés. En même temps, il n'en attendait pas moins d'Akon. Il avait formé le gamin lui-même, c'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait attendre de lui.

Mayuri traversa le laboratoire, vers la seule table utilisée. Akon y était assis, la tête posée sur ses bras, et il avait l'air d'être en train de dormir. Il avait dû passer trop de temps sur ses notes, et il n'avait pas tenu jusqu'au bout. Bon, ce n'était pas trop grave. C'était une première expérience, il y en aurait d'autres. Il s'approcha pour réveiller Akon, afin qu'il range, quand il vit, posé devant lui, un bocal plein d'une brume blanche, et une liasse de papiers. Il en prit un, et vit que c'était le compte-rendu de l'expérience, parfaitement rédigé, avec les résultats soigneusement encadrés, et une liste d'applications possibles. Il le lut, le relut, sans y trouver une seule faute. C'était un rapport exemplaire, lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Akon s'était particulièrement bien débrouillé, il pourrait aller le dire à Urahara. Avec un sourire (intérieur ! il ne souriait pas !), Mayuri souleva Akon et prit avec lui la direction de sa chambre. Il avait bien mérité de se reposer. C'était de la graine de scientifique, ce gamin, il irait loin. Et avec un assistant pareil, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

* * *

Exceptionnellement, en effet, il n'y a pas de pairing cette fois. J'ai eu plusieurs idées (à base de test scolaire (mais j'ai fait ça récemment avec Ichigo et Uryuu), de test médical (Hanataro et Isane), et de test de matériel humain (Shinji qui fait jouer Sumie Aizen à Pokemon)), mais rien de tout ça ne réussissait à faire marcher mes petites cellules grises (Poirot ©). Finalement, la fan de la Douzième a été la plus forte. Et puis je connais des fans d'Akon qui seront content(e)s !

Akon petit, il est quand même vachement adorable, et c'est une vraie graine de scientifique ! Il grandira pour devenir un vrai scientifique cornu ! :D

Ah oui, et un peu de scientists love, parce qu'il en faut bien, et que Kisuke et Mayuri, ils sont quand même vachement mignons ensemble, et ils peuvent faire plein de belles traces de mains sur le maquillage immaculé de Mayu-chan !

Par contre, je vais ralentir le rythme d'écriture pendant un petit moment, je serai peut-être loin de ma machine pendant quelque jours. Mais bientôt, d'autres drabbles plein de choupitude et autres !

Review ? :3


	18. Tease : Momo x Matsumoto

**Disclaimer :** Wily isn't Kubo

**Pairing :** Momo Hinamori x Rangiku Matsumoto

**Total :** 1519 mots

**Setting :** post guerre de Karakura

**Warning :** spoilers des derniers chapitres en passant, comme ça

**Prompt :** Tease

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Hitsugaya soupira. Et soupira. Et soupira encore. Comme tous les jours, Matsumoto avait trouvé un moyen de disparaître sans qu'il s'en rende compte, abandonnant tout son travail derrière elle sans une once de regret. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de plus important à faire que d'accomplir son devoir de vice-capitaine. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle faisait déjà de même avec le capitaine Shiba, et qui devait se charger de son travail ? Hitsugaya, parce que le capitaine n'en avait rien à faire non plus, et préférait de loin aller boire et faire la sieste plutôt que de travailler comme il était censé le faire. Une belle paire, ces deux-là, sa malédiction personnelle. Il aurait dû tenter de la vendre à une autre division, quand il était devenu capitaine, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu le coeur. Et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Ceci dit, il y avait quand même des avantages à être tout seul dans le bureau. D'une, il n'était pas obligé de chauffer les bureaux comme un fou, à tel point qu'il se sentait mal, parce qu'elle se plaignait que le froid ambiant l'empêchait d'écrire. De deux, il pouvait avancer son travail sans être obligé de la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de flâner. Et de trois, elle ne venait pas s'asseoir sur son bureau (et ses dossiers !) pour lui demander si, finalement, il s'était trouvé une petite amie, parce que ce n'était pas bien de rester seul, et qu'il allait finir aussi vieux et aigri que le Capitaine Commandeur. Dernièrement, elle s'était persuadée que lui et Momo iraient parfaitement ensemble, et elle passait son temps à essayer de l'en convaincre. Il avait à chaque fois le plus grand mal à se dépêtrer d'elle.

Une porte claqua, annonçant la fin de sa tranquillité. Des pas sur le plancher, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrant en grand, et Matsumoto gambada dans la pièce, visiblement de bonne humeur et totalement imperméable à la mauvaise humeur qui irradiait de son petit capitaine. Elle poussa quelques papiers, s'installa sur le coin du bureau, et dit gaiement :

- Vous auriez dû venir avec moi, capitaine, vous vous seriez beaucoup amusé !

- Il se trouve, grinca-t-il, que j'ai du travail et que je ne peux pas me permettre de tout laisser de côté pour aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Comme n'aurait pas dû le faire une certaine vice-capitaine.

Matsumoto ignora la pique avec une aisance venant d'une longue expérience, et continua :

- Hinamori-chan a demandé après vous, vous savez.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe.

- Elle aimerait bien vous voir en dehors du travail.

- J'aurais peut-être moins de travail si quelqu'un s'occupait du sien plutôt que de ma vie sentimentale et privée.

- Ne soyez pas aussi froid, capitaine ! Il faut vous amuser un peu !

Hitsugaya avait réussi à garder son calme et son attention tournée sur son travail, mais Matsumoto commençait tout doucement à l'agacer. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, dans un regard noir qui aurait envoyé plus d'un subordonné se cacher de peur d'être transformé en glaçon. Son vice-capitaine ne cilla même pas. Elle se pencha en avant, un mouvement qui aurait envoyé n'importe quel homme au tapis mais qui ne lui inspira qu'une vague envie de la pousser de sa table de travail, et insista :

- Vous allez devenir vieux et aigri avant l'heure, capitaine, et cette pauvre Momo-chan devra se trouver un autre soupirant !

Cette fois-ci, le regard glacial accompagné d'un grognement la fit décamper avant que son captaine ne décide que finalement, il la trouverait plus utile sous forme de statue de glace dans un coin de son bureau. Elle ferma la porte pour le laisser travailler en paix (et qu'il ne puisse pas la surveiller) et alla s'installer sur sa chaise, posant les pieds sur son bureau et le travail qui y était empilé. Ce n'était pas très gentil de taquiner ainsi son capitaine, et si elle n'avait pas eu une bonne raison, elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Mais voilà, ça faisait partie de son plan machiavélique (et de son envie de le taquiner aussi). Tant qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour le pousser dans les bras de Momo, tous les gens autour seraient persuadés qu'elle tentait de jouer les marieuses entre son capitaine et son amie. Et personne ne se douterait de la vérité.

~o~

Au lendemain de la guerre, Momo avait eu fort à faire pour se remettre des épreuves subies. La trahison de son capitaine, la honte et le chagrin d'avoir été manipulée, et percée de part en part par Hitsugaya... Tant d'horreurs. Elle avait eu besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour finalement retrouver un tant soit peu goût à la vie, et Matsumoto avait été tout à fait disposée à la lui fournir. Elle était venue la voir à la Quatrième dès que son amie s'était réveillée, elle lui avait amené des bonbons et des livres osés pour lui changer les idées, elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider à remonter la pente et l'empêcher de penser à toutes ces idées noires. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours être là, que la nuit, les cauchemars revenaient en force, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Et petit à petit, Momo se montrait moins triste.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois, mais Momo avait fini par être libérée de la Quatrième division avec une liste de recommandations longue comme le bankai de Gin au moins. Immédiatement, Matsumoto l'avait capturée. Elle l'avait traînée chez elle, l'y avait confortablement installée, et avait fait de son mieux pour fournir réconfort et distraction. Elle l'avait rassurée, elle avait essuyé ses larmes quand les cauchemars la réveillait au milieu de la nuit, elle l'avait consolée contre son oppulente poitrine. Elle s'était dressée comme un mur entre Momo et les horreurs du passé.

Et puis... il avait fini par y avoir davantage qu'une chère amitié entre elles, et l'envie de Rangiku de protéger Momo. La serrer dans ses bras la nuit pour la rassurer, c'était bien gentil, mais elle en venait à regretter de ne pas pouvoir le faire le plus souvent. Et bon, son envie de l'embrasser n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec combattre ses peurs. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être juste son envie de voir quelque chose de positif, mais il lui semblait que Momo venait de plus en plus chercher sa compagnie. Elle s'installait simplement près d'elle et l'écoutait raconter les derniers potins. Parfois, même, elle venait dans son bureau et discutait avec elle pendant que Rangiku ne faisait pas son travail. Quand Hitsugaya venait, il prenait de ses nouvelles, et il n'osait pas la renvoyer chez elle, content qu'il était de la voir se remettre. Elles en tiraient bien avantage, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, Rangiku prit son courage à deux mains. Bon, il ne lui en fallait pas tant que ça, elle n'était pas tellement nerveuse. Après tout, c'était à Momo qu'elle avait affaire, Momo qui récemment avait pris l'habitude de venir se glisser dans son lit la nuit sous prétexte d'avoir plus chaud et de chasser les mauvais rêves. Elle n'était pas vraiment dupe, mais elle n'allait pas vraiment le chasser. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était officialiser la chose. Une simple formalité. D'ailleurs, quand elle dit à Momo, devant un bon dîner, qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, celle-ci répondit avec un sourire à faire fondre la vice-capitaine qu'elle lui rendait ses sentiments, et qu'elle était contente de la voir lui rendre ses sentiments, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elles convinrent qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour elle, en tous cas pour le moment. On jaserait. Et puis, garder le secret, c'était plus amusant. Leur Shiro-chan ne viendrait pas mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, pas si Rangiku l'en empêchait.

~o~

Resté seul, Hitsugaya secoua la tête, navré, et tira un dossier vers lui pour se remettre au travail. La danse obligatoire de la marieuse était finie, il serait tranquille pour une heure ou deux, avant de devoir aller la remettre au travail de gré ou de force. Elle serait certainement en train de discuter avec Momo, et il devrait faire semblant de se fâcher un peu, mais serait secrètement content de la voir en aussi bonne forme. Et il irait de nouveau se réfugier dans son bureau pour ne pas être témoin de leurs roucoulades. Mais un jour, il faudrait bien qu'il lui dise que c'était quand même étrange qu'elle tente de le mettre en couple avec sa propre petite amie...

* * *

Votre Wilwy préférée est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et voilà le nouveau texte, maintenant, j'en ai plus que 4 à rattraper !

Momo et Matsumoto, elles sont quand même bien mignonnes, ensemble. Et puis Momo, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle mérite bien quelqu'un pour la câliner et la réconforter, parce que Butterflaizen, il est méchant !

Wilwy écrit du yuri ! :D

Review ? :3


	19. Storm : Yamamoto x Sasakibe

**Disclaimer :** dois-je vraiment l'établir ?

**Pairing :** Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto x Chojirô Sasakibe (pas trop de pairing)

**Total :** 837 mots

**Setting :** pré-Bleach

**Warning :** spoilers du début du Thousand Years War arc

**Prompt :** Storm

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait encore en tête ? Obliger le capitaine commandeur lui-même à venir ici, à l'aube, pour une raison inconnue ! Foutu gosse. Le ciel seul savait comment il avait réussi à le convaincre de se déplacer alors qu'il avait déjà tellement à faire, sans même lui expliquer pourquoi, après un mois de silence complet. Probablement une nouvelle forme de kidô ou quelque chose comme ça, rien d'autre ne pouvait l'expliquer. Et certainement pas le fait qu'il ressentait une certaine affection pour ce gamin qui le suivait partout depuis des lustres et qui voulait absolument lui prouver sa valeur et devenir son bras droit au lieu de son disciple.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Bon endroit pour une embuscade : loin des bâtiments, entouré de rochers eux-mêmes entourés d'arbres. S'il tentait de l'assassiner, personne ne l'entendrait. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un moustique comme lui qui allait pouvoir lui faire le moindre mal, il en faudrait dix comme lui pour réussir à lui mettre un seul coup de sabre. Mais quand même, drôle d'endroit. Le gamin était déjà là, assis sur un rocher, l'air impatient. Quand il le vit, il bondit sur ses pieds, et Yamamoto vit clairement qu'il se retenait de courir vers lui. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, auquel le gosse répondit par une courbette prononcée pleine d'impatience. Coupant court au bavardage, le capitaine croisa les bras et somma :

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?

Le gamin s'inclina de nouveau, et le pria de reculer. Drôle de requête, mais enfin... Yamamoto obtempéra. Il leva alors son sabre, et lança un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche, même dans un millier d'années :

- BANKAI !

Suivi par un "Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū !" retentissant. Immédiatement, d'énormes nuages noirs se formèrent au-dessus d'eux, bloquant la lumière du soleil qui commençait à peine à apparaître, et les plongeant à nouveau dans la nuit, forçant Yamamoto à écarquiller les yeux pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose. Une lueur blanche perça l'obscurité, jaillissant de la pointe du sabre, et monta vers le ciel. Elle s'étendit, jusqu'à former un dôme, qui se relia au sol par une multitude de piliers de lumière. Et du dôme se mirent à pleuvoir des dizaines, des centaines d'éclairs qui s'abattirent tout autour d'eux. Yamamoto recula, surpris, mais la foudre était partout, et le tonnerre était assourdissant, déstabilisant. Un grand choc au front faillit l'envoyer au tapis.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Le dome disparut, les nuages reculèrent, et le soleil pointa de nouveau au-dessus de l'horizon. Et au milieu d'un cercle de terre ravagé par des cratères brûlés, le gamin le regardait, visiblement épuisé et dégoulinant de sueur, attendant son verdict, une remarque, ou peut-être un coup de sabre en retour, difficile de savoir. Et surtout, difficile de voir, parce que quelque chose était en train de couler dans son oeil et de voiler sa vue. Il toucha son front, et fut surpris d'y trouver du sang. Et pas qu'un peu, ça devait être une sacrée blessure. Lui qui pensait que jamais le gamin n'arriverait à l'égratigner... Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il ait réussi, en un mois à peine, à atteindre le bankai. La plupart des shinigamis n'y arrivaient jamais, et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une poignée de jours pour maîtriser totalement une attaque extrêmement dévastatrice.

Yamamoto s'approcha du gosse, qui attendait toujours anxieusement son verdict, et lui mit une claque sur l'épaule qui faillit bien l'envoyer au tapis. Ce môme, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Un shinigami d'exception, qu'il serait bien idiot d'ignorer comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il le toisa un instant, et annonça :

- Tu as gagné, petit. A partir de maintenant, je fais de toi mon bras droit.

Le gosse le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes (ces étranges yeux jaunes sans pupilles qui semblaient pourtant y voir sans problème), puis s'inclina et s'exclama :

- C'est un honneur, Eijisai-dono.

Pour une fois, le surnom n'agaça pas Yamamoto. Le gosse avait bien mérité le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Obtenir le bankai, même de manière imparfaite, il y avait de quoi être fier. Il faudrait qu'il continue de s'entraîner, bien sûr, pour le maîtriser totalement, et éviter de détruire Soul Society dans la manoeuvre. Mais pour l'instant, il avait bien mérité de se reposer, et de profiter de son nouveau poste. Yamamoto reprit la direction de sa Division, et fut secrètement content de constater que Sasakibe le suivait, deux pas en arrière, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Cette collaboration commençait sous les meilleurs auspices...

* * *

Ces deux-là sont étrangement adorables ensemble, à n'importe quel âge (mais Sasakibe jeune, il est quand même adorablement choupi)... Et franchement, "Storm", on ne peut pas passer à côté. Ca manque de Sasakibe ! Je veux du Sasakibe !

Accessoirement, il a des yeux vachement bizarres dans le manga, sans pupilles ni rien. LE VILLAGE DES DAMNES, C'EST LE VILLAGE DES DAMNES !

Bon, j'ai pluuuus que... 4 textes en retard toujours ! XD

Review ? :3


	20. Strawberries : Byakuya x Hanataro

**Disclaimer :** toujours paaas !

**Pairing :** vague Byakuya Kuchiki x Hanataro Yamada

**Total :** 996 mots

**Setting :** post invasion de Karakura par les ryoka

**Prompt :** Strawberries

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Hanataro courait dans les couloirs de la Quatrième, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas renverser le plateau qu'il portait. Ce serait dommage, de s'être donné tant de mal pour trouver un dessert correct, et de le gâcher avant d'arriver. Ou que quelqu'un le fasse tomber. Avec tous ceux qui aimaient le taquiner de manière plus ou moins méchante, ce n'était pas à exclure. Jusqu'ici, il s'était montré extrêmement prudent, allant jusqu'à faire plusieurs détours, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne gâche son plan. Si on pouvait appeler ça un plan...

Il arriva finalement à destination sans - miracle ! - en avoir renversé la moindre lichette. Au moment de frapper à la porte, pourtant, il hésita. Etais-ce une bonne idée d'amener un dessert à un malade de la Quatrième division ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas n'importe quel malade, c'était le capitaine de la Sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichô, et en tant que tel, il avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Ceci dit, lui amener un dessert n'en faisait pas partie. Non, ça, c'était son initiative. Allez savoir pourquoi. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui, et il s'était montré plus qu'impitoyable envers Renji, et Hanataro n'approuvait pas cela, même si jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Mais sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée.

Finalement, il réussit à réunir assez de courage, et frappa quelques petits coups à la porte. Une voix lui ordonna d'entrer, et il obéit. Kuchiki-taichô était assis dans son lit, le dos très droit comme il seyait à quelqu'un de son rang. Hanataro se fit la remarque qu'il avait l'air très différent, et pas si effrayant et capitaine que ça sans son haori et ses kenseikan. En fait, avec les bandages qui lui enserraient le cou, la poitrine et les bras, il avait l'air... presque fragile. Pourtant, c'est un regard d'acier qu'il tourna vers le soigneur, qui s'inclina immédiatement avec respect, et l'invita à approcher. Celui-ci obéit avec empressement. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et recula de quelques pas, tête baissée.

Byakuya regarda un instant Hanataro qui fixait ses pieds, puis prit le plateau sur ses genoux. Il prit un fruit couvert de crème dans la coupelle en porcelaine, le regarda un instant, puis tourna des yeux gris acier vers le soigneur. Il laissa tomber d'un ton neutre :

- Des fraises, vraiment ?

Hanataro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sans oser détacher son regard de ses sandales, et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je vous demande pardon, Kuchiki-taichô, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. J'ai pensé que...

- Cessez de vous excuser, coupa Byakuya. Je ne suis pas offensé.

Le ton n'était pas cassant comme Hanataro s'y attendait, malgré le choix de fruits portant le nom de celui qui avait tranquillement envoyé voler en éclats tout ce en quoi il croyait et qui l'avait envoyé ici, dans sa division, ce qui n'était pas malin... Il osa se redresser pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Le capitaine prit une seconde fraise, la mangea lentement. Le soigneur savait que ce n'était pas poli de fixer les gens, et encore moins les membres des familles les plus nobles du Seireitei, mais il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotique à le regarder faire. Personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que les fraises pouvaient être des fruits aussi sensuels, mais peut-être qu'il le savait instinctivement, sinon pourquoi choisir ces fruits ? Il ne savait pas trop si c'était sa manière de se tenir, la courbe délicate de son poignet, ou encore ses lèvres, mais ça le perturbait grandement, et ce n'était pas entièrement le fait de se rendre compte qu'il admirait la bouche d'un autre homme, qui plus est beaucoup plus gradé, fort et important que lui. Mais c'était fascinant. Il restait planté là, à regarder un capitaine blessé manger des fraises, au lieu d'aller faire son travail, et son coeur battait horriblement vite. Si Kuchiki-taichô levait les yeux...

Il leva les yeux. Pour découvrir un Hanataro qui le fixait, rouge comme une pivoine. Ledit Hanataro se vit renvoyé, disgrâcié, destitué, éventré, dans la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent. Au lieu de ça, il crut rêver quand Byakuya sourit, très légèrement, une ombre d'expression qui était tout de même surprenante chez quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que lui. Il prit une nouvelle fraise, la savoura, et déclara calmement :

- Je vous remercie, Yamada-nanaseki. Ces fraises sont délicieuses.

Sa voix envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Hanataro, et il s'inclina bien vite, en signe de respect autant que pour cacher le sang qui lui montait encore au visage. Byakuya lui donna son congé, certainement parce qu'avoir une audience pour manger des fraises était quand même perturbant même quand on était Kuchiki-taichô, et il décampa sans demander son reste. Il se retrouva dans le couloir, encore ébahi d'en être sorti vivant, alors qu'il avait joyeusement franchi une bonne demi-douzaine de règles de la noblesse, et de se conduire avec une subtilité inexistante envers le capitaine le plus strict de tout Soul Society. Tout ce qui en ressortait, c'était son coeur qui battait horriblement fort, ses genoux qui tremblaient, et une drôle de chaleur au niveau du visage quand il repensait à l'expression qu'avait eu Kuchiki-taichô. Allons donc, il n'allait pas tomber amoureux du capitaine, c'était complètement idiot ! Il y avait un monde entier entre eux ! Tout ce qu'il fallait en retenir, c'était que les fraises montraient un côté de Kuchiki-taichô qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il avait un beau sourire. Et qu'il avait rendu la journée de Hanataro un peu plus lumineuse...

* * *

Nanaseki : septième siège.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu faire un pairing avec Ichigo, même un Grimmjow x Ichigo, si ça me chantait ! Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle d'être fourbe et de choisir des pairings plus bizarres ! Enfin, Hana et Bya c'est... strange et pas canon, mais au moins, ils se parlent ! Et puis je crushe un peu sur Byabya à l'hôpital, parce qu'il est choupi. Et Hana, il est 100% choupi tout le temps. Et moi je déblatère des sottises mais il est plus de minuit, c'est pas grave.

J'aime bien ce pairing, il a du potentiel. Peut-être que j'en ferai encore !

Review ? :3


	21. Weapon : Hitsugaya x Kusaka

**Disclaimer :** JE SUIS TITE KUBO, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Pairing :** Tôshiro Hitsugaya x Sôjirô Kusaka

**Total :** 887

**Setting :** whatever

**Warning :** basé sur Diamond Dust Rebellion

**Prompt :** Weapon

**Lectrice-test** : Leikkona

Hitsugaya entra dans ses quartiers, ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla soigneusement. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces, vérifiant que les volets étaient tous tirés et que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Une fois sa journée finie, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être chez lui, tout seul, tranquille. Loin de tous les idiots qui peuplaient son ordinaire, ces idiots pour qui l'intimité de quelqu'un n'était qu'un joli mot amusant qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Avec cette bande de crétins, il valait mieux fermer les portes et les fenêtres à double tour, sous peine d'en voir l'un ou l'autre débarquer chez lui sous un prétexte quelconque. Et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'ils voient ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois assuré que personne ne viendrait mettre son nez dans ses affaires, il abandonna son haori et son uniforme pour un yukata léger d'un bleu délicat, beaucoup plus confortable et agréable à porter. Puis il se rendit dans sa chambre, ferma soigneusement la porte une fois de plus derrière lui. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait pris la peine de venir voir ce que faisait le capitaine de la Dixième division, derrière ses murs aveugles, et il croisait les doigts pour que ça reste ainsi. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, mais c'était son secret, et c'est ainsi que ça devait l'être.

Hitsugaya s'agenouilla au milieu de la pièce, prit Hyorinmaru, et le posa respectueusement devant lui. Comme d'habitude, l'arme était étrangement froide sous ses doigts. Lentement, il tira la lame, la leva, et murmura la formule, "Sōten ni zase, Hyorinmaru", libérant l'esprit du dragon qui ouvrit ses ailes dans son esprit. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, Hitsugaya l'imaginait à chaque fois le regarder avec une point de tristesse, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais émis la moindre remarque négative sur ce qu'il faisait avec lui presque tous les soirs. Mais peut-être qu'il approuvait, lui aussi, quelque part.

Le petit capitaine hésita un instant. Il pouvait arrêter, ranger le sabre, aller se reposer. Ne pas continuer, soir après soir, à se torturer ainsi. Mais encore une fois, sa prise sur la poignée du sabre se raffermit, et il se concentra. Un bloc de glace s'éleva lentement devant lui, un bloc de glace à la forme étrangement humaine. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, son aspect se précisait. De longs cheveux remontés en un chignon brouillon, retombant sur le côté droit d'un visage dont les traits s'affinaient, une cicatrice légèrement en creux cachée sous les mèches, des yeux qui auraient été violets, et un sourire qui avait signifié le monde pour Hitsugaya, quand il n'était pas encore désespérément désabusé. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour être satisfait, mais quand enfin il posa son sabre - leur sabre - il se trouvait face à une réplique exacte de Kusaka, une réplique cristalline, fantômatique.

Hitsugaya se leva, s'approcha. Kusaka leva la main et lui caressa la joue, doucement, et il pencha la tête pour s'y appuyer. Le geste était familier, mais le froid de la glace au lieu de la chaleur de la peau empêchait l'illusion d'être complète. Comme les lèvres givrées se posant sur les siennes en un baiser doux et agréable, mais vide de sentiments. Les gestes que faisaient le Kusaka de glace étaient dépourvus de sens et de toute affection, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas spontanés, ils ne faisaient que répondre aux ordres qu'il ne prononçait pas. Ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'il créait et animait par sa volonté, qui n'avait pas d'existence propre. Un faux Kusaka qui n'avait avec son ami disparu que l'apparence en commun. Un fantôme.

Hitsugaya fit un geste, et la silhouette spectrale disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, sans même laisser un peu d'eau derrière elle comme trace de son passage. Il aurait aimé penser que le sourire triste qu'il avait entr'aperçu sur le visage de Kusaka juste avant de s'effacer était réel, mais ce n'était probablement que lui qui l'avait provoqué. Il ramassa Hyorinmaru, glissa la lame dans son fourreau de nuit, et alla le poser sur son futon. Il aurait dû arrêter. Il n'y avait rien de sain à remuer ainsi de vieux souvenirs, et à recréer soir après soir son ami décédé. Kusaka était mort, rien ne le ferait revenir, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était créer ces poupées de glaces sans âme. Hitsugaya pouvait reconstruire son apparence à la perfection, il pouvait recréer les gestes qu'il utilisait avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas les rendre aussi complexes que lui. Il ne pouvait pas reconstituer son rire, son humour, tous les détails qui l'avaient captivé, il y a si longtemps. Ce n'était pas Kusaka, et ça ne le serait jamais. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, soir après soir, de créer des statues de glace qui lui donnaient, l'espace d'un instant, l'illusion de ne plus être seul.

* * *

Rappel : Kusaka, c'est l'ami d'Hitsugaya dans le film Diamond Dust Rebellion. Comme les deux avaient le même sabre, ils ont été obligés de se battre pour qu'Hyorinmaru choisisse un maître, et l'autre a été passé de vie à trépas de manière brutale par Soul Society eux-mêmes, les rascals.

Un peu de déprime, pour changer du fluffy fluff ambiant de ces derniers drabbles. Chibi-taichô, il a quand même une vie pourrie. Et son chéri il est mort...

Bon, ça a pas grand chose à voir avec Weapon, mais je fais ce que je peux. Et puis ces deux-là sont quand même choupis ensemble !

Review ? :3


	22. Beach : Szayel x Mayuri

**Disclaimer :** Je suis Tite Kubo ! \o/

**Pairing :** Mayuri Kurotsuchi x Szayel Apollo Grantz

**Total :** 875 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, Arrancars à Soul Society

**Prompt :** Beach

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

C'était une idée stupide, d'ordonner que les divisions se devaient d'organiser davantage de sorties, d'activités, pour leurs différents membres, afin de "resserrer les liens et améliorer l'ambiance de travail au sein des divisions, en ces temps troublés où il devenait important de se soutenir pour recontruire un Gotei 13 plus solide que jamais". Un beau tissu de sornettes, d'après Mayuri, qui s'était contenté de retourner la circulaire et de s'en servir pour prendre des notes sur la transformation de Szayel qu'il était en train d'observer. Mais le capitaine-commandeur insista, laissant entendre que les divisions qui ne se plieraient pas aux exigences sociales qu'il émettait risquaient fort de se voir confisquer les Arrancars qui leur avaient été confiés et toutes sortes d'autres privilèges. Mayuri grogna et détruisit quelques pièces de verrerie (Nemu ayant pris soin de se mettre à l'abri), mais il dut bien s'y plier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à la plage pour la journée : capitaines, vice-capitaines, officiers, soldats, et même Vizards en visite, tout le monde. Les maillots de bain étaient de sortie, sauf pour certains irréductibles (Akon n'avait pas pu être convaincu d'enfiler quelque chose de moins couvrant qu'un short allant jusqu'à ses genoux, tout comme Kensei qui ne jurait que par ça, et personne n'était vraiment prêt à voir plus de la silhouette efflanquée de Nnoitora qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire). Les plus réfractaires au soleil (Ulquiorra et Kira, par exemple) se nichaient sous les parasols et piochaient abondamment dans des glacières, tandis que d'autres s'étalaient sur le sable avec délectation, comme Matsumoto qui tentait de séparer de Nanao de son livre. D'autres encore (Grimmjow le premier) s'étaient jetés dans les vagues pour nager ou jouer, et il paraissait clair qu'il serait difficile de sortir Di Roy et Hallibel de l'eau. Bref, tout semblait s'organiser pour le mieux.

Quiconque aurait regardé ce tableau idyllique et certes assez étrange (le monde n'était peut-être pas destiné à une telle collection de bikinis, et la Quatrième avait fort à faire pour stopper des hémorragies en plus des coups de soleil) se serait rendu compte qu'un couple en particulier faisait vraiment... tache. A vrai dire, personne n'aurait cru possible que le capitaine de la Douzième division daignerait sortir de son laboratoire et se joindre aux autres pour aller s'amuser. Le concept devait lui être totalement inconnu. Et pourtant, il était là. Il portait des vêtements humains, courts, qui dévoilaient beaucoup de peau débarrassés de son maquillage, presque phosphorescente à force d'être pâle. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon, et il avait complété sa tenue par un chapeau de paille. A côté, Szayel faisait un contraste saisissant dans un maillot de bain qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Les gens qui virent ce drôle de couple trouvèrent plus avisé de ne rien dire et de les laisser en paix, surtout que le capitaine avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

Mayuri, fidèle à ce qu'on attendait de lui, râla que c'était idiot de le traîner hors de son laboratoire alors qu'il avait tant de travail, et qu'il allait prendre du retard sur ses expériences. Comme cela ne marchait pas, il menaça de prendre comme cobaye tous ceux qui passeraient à sa portée. Le capitaine commandeur se contenta de remarquer que s'il était si pressé de laisser son poste à Nemu ou Akon et de retourner au Nid d'Asticots, cela pouvait s'arranger. Mayuri se le tint pour dit. Il rôda un instant sur la plage, évita Kensei qui avait l'air disposé à balancer tout un chacun à l'eau, jeta des regards noirs un peu partout, et alla s'installer à l'écart, sur les rochers. Akon étouffa un rire en voyant son capitaine aussi prêt de bouder que c'était possible pour lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Szayel finit par se rendre compte que Mayuri était dans son coin de puis un bon moment, et qu'il avait fini de râler et de protester. En fait, il était très occupé à il ne savait trop quoi. L'ex-Espada prit deux glaces dans l'une des glacières et alla le rejoindre, curieux. A bien y regarder, Mayuri était en train d'agiter l'eau d'une grande flaque à l'aide d'un bâton, et d'écrire sur un petit carnet. Quand Szayel le rejoignit, il lui montra ses notes et lui parla d'un ton excité (pour lui) d'une nouvelle espèce de poisson qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. L'Espada, c'était cet étrange enthousiasme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, du moins pas chez le capitaine de la Douzième division. C'était... intéressant comme changement. Il lui tendit sa glace, que Mayuri accepta distraitement, et s'assit lui aussi sur les rochers pour l'écouter le parler de son nouveau poisson en mangeant sa friandise. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, l'effroyable capitaine sans coeur de la Douzième division pourrait être aussi adorable...

* * *

L'idée appartient respectueusement à Leikkona autant qu'à moi-même, parce qu'imaginer les shinigamis à la plage et tout le reste, c'est quand même vachement marrant (notre version, bien sûr, parce que Kubo l'a fait lui aussi). Même que le hobby de Kensei, c'est de chopper les gens et de les lancer. Et que Mayuri qui étudie les flaques d'eau avec Szayel, c'est quand même vachement mignon.

Review ? :3


	23. Lost : Tessai x Illforte

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Bleach ! Dommage !

**Pairing :** Tessai Tsukabishi x Illforte Grantz

**Total :** 2454 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura

**Prompt :** Lost

**Lectrices-test :** Leikkona, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Tessai leva la main et frappa à la porte de la remise. Il n'attendit pas la réponse, il n'y en avait jamais, et il entra. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais ce n'était pas grave, il connaissait la pièce comme sa poche. Il zigzagua entre des cartons qui contenaient Kisuke-savait-quoi, jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée. C'était toujours là qu'Illforte se réfugiait, sur des caisses qui étaient là depuis une éternité. Et il y était à nouveau, assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et les bras passés autour. Le seul rayon de soleil qui se faufilait faisait briller ses cheveux blonds, mais son expression restait indéchiffrable. Ce n'était pas comme si Tessai avait besoin de la voir. Avec le temps, il savait.

Il s'assit sur les caisses, à côté de l'Arrancar, et lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'il transportait, sans un mot. Illforte la prit avec un hochement de tête de remerciement que le shinigami comprenait parfaitement, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, c'était un scénario qu'ils avaient déjà maint et maint fois répété. A vrai dire, Tessai comprenait : pour un Arrancar, le magasin était tout de même un endroit assez stressant. Quand ce n'étaient pas des shinigamis qui passaient dans tous les sens, ou des Ichigo à entraîner, c'étaient des Vizards qui débarquaient n'importe quand, ou des Quincies avec des femmes à sauver (mais c'était quand même plus rare). Pas étonnant qu'Illforte cherche refuge dans un endroit où il ne serait pas entouré par une bande de fous.

Les premiers temps avaient été les plus difficiles. Personne n'avait vu d'un bon oeil l'arrivée d'un Arrancar dans leur petite famille, Tessai le premier, et surtout pas un Arrancar qui avait gravement blessé Ururu. A vrai dire, ils l'auraient bien achevé tous ensemble. Mais Kisuke, quand il avait ramené le corps brisé qu'il avait trouvé à l'extérieur du magasin, avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard, celle de l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième division pour qui la Science était pleine de défis. Et ce défi, remettre entièrement sur pied un Arrancar broyé par un bankai, était l'un des plus importants qu'il rencontrait depuis qu'il avait réussi à stopper la hollowification des Vizards. Et l'un des plus stupides aussi. Tessai le lui dit, Shinji le lui répéta, Hiyori ajouta un bon coup de savate. Rien n'y fit, et Kisuke entreprit de soigner l'Arrancar. Tous les Vizards, Tessai et Yoruichi promirent qu'au moindre problème, ils se feraient une joie d'oblitérer ce Hollow, et qu'ils remettraient ensuite un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du scientifique à grands coups de pompe au train. Kisuke accepta sans même donner l'impression qu'il les avait écoutés. Typique.

Au début, Illforte ne posa pas grand problème. En même temps, cloué au lit comme il l'était, il ne risquait pas de causer des catastrophes. Son audace s'étendait à des regards peu amènes envers des shinigamis qu'il percevait certainement comme menaçants, mais c'était tout, il ne leur adressait même pas la parole. Les Vizards le gardaient à l'oeil, et Kensei grommelait dans sa barbe des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Rose et Love, semblaient trouver très amusant l'intérêt apparent de Kisuke pour les individus à longs cheveux blonds. Hiyori, elle, avait l'air d'attendre la première occasion d'éliminer l'Arrancar à grands coups de savate, et comme il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire ce plaisir, elle se défoulait sur Shinji.

Il fallut quelques semaines avant qu'Illforte soit en état de se lever et de se faire de rares apparences dans le magasin. Il ne pouvait pas rester debout longtemps, au début, et il était sous une surveillance très étroite de la part des Vizards qui se trouvaient là, de Yoruichi, de Tessai, ou de tous ceux-là à la fois. Il fallait l'admettre, ça devait être assez stressant. Pas étonnant qu'il se cache dans sa chambre dès qu'il pouvait. Mais petit à petit, poussé par la curiosité autant que par l'envie de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de la pièce, il entreprit de sortir de plus en plus longtemps. La surveillance restait serrée, mais il n'était ni très bavard, ni très actif, donc pas vraiment dangereux, et les autres commencèrent à se détendre un peu. Kisuke décida de lui confier quelques petites tâches dans le magasin, pour qu'il s'occupe, et il accepta avec ce qui semblait même être de l'empressement. Forcément, rester immobile dans une chambre, ça finissait par être ennuyeux...

Malheureusement, ces belles dispositions ne durèrent que le temps qu'Illforte ne voie passer devant lui un Shinji en vol plané suivi par une Hiyori furieuse armée de sa fidèle savate, et suivie de Lisa qui tentait de la restreindre. Il laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait et partit au pas de course sans demander son reste. Kisuke soupira, ramassa son compagnon avant que son ancienne vice-capitaine ne le réduise en purée, et demanda à Tessai d'aller voir où avait disparu Illforte et s'il n'était pas trop traumatisé. Le grand shinigami se rendit dans la chambre attribuée à l'Arrancar, mais elle était déserte. Allons bon, où était-il ? Il devait s'être caché quelque part. En même temps, pas étonnant. Jusqu'à présent, les Vizards avaient mis leur bizarrerie en veilleuse, et de voir Hiyori manifester ainsi son affection envers Shinji avait de quoi traumatiser même les plus courageux. Tessai ne l'aurait pas souhaité à son pire ennemi.

Il finit par retrouver l'Arrancar, caché tout au fond de la réserve. Quand il approcha, Illforte eut un mouvement de recul qui le poussa à s'arrêter avec un pincement au coeur. Le pauvre devait être terrorisé... Dans ces cas-là, le meilleur remède qu'il connaissait, c'était une bonne tasse de thé. Il alla lui en chercher un gobelet, et revint la lui mettre entre les mains. Illforte le regarda, puis l'étrange breuvage parfumé, puis de nouveau Tessai qui s'était assis à côté de lui. Le shinigami fit bien attention de rester immobile, de peur que le moindre geste ne soit pris comme une menace. L'Arrancar l'observa attentivement, puis, semblant en déduire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre dans l'immédiat, se décida à prendre une petite gorgée de thé, puis une autre. A la moitié du gobelet, il eut l'air de se détendre. Bon, tant mieux. Tessai décida de le laisser finir de se remettre, et d'aller annoncer à Kisuke que leur protégé avait survécu à la première rencontre avec la brutalité de Hiyori.

Très vite, cela devint une routine. Illforte donnait un coup de main dans le magasin sous la surveillance de Tessai, qui avait pris sur lui d'apprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde inconnu à l'Arrancar (celui-ci se montrait d'une naïveté enfantine et, il fallait bien le dire, très touchante). Tôt ou tard, une catastrophe arrivait, Mashiro lui sautait dessus, Kensei décidait de taper du poing, Love et Rose se disputaient sur un manga, Hiyori cassait un mur avec la tête de Shinji, ou un shinigami leur rendait visite. L'agitation habituelle, quoi. Illforte laissait tout en plan pour aller se réfugier dans la réserve, là où il pouvait trouver un peu de calme sans aucun Vizard. Tessai venait le retrouver avec une tasse de bon thé chaud, et restait avec lui pour procurer une présence rassurante. Il ne disait jamais rien, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Une fois Illforte remis de ses émotions, ils retournaient à leur tâche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ururu puisse enfin reprendre elle aussi ses activités, et qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Illforte envoya ce qu'il transportait dans le décor avec un cri aigu qui fit tinter quelques oreilles et prit ses jambes à son cou. Shinji et Kisuke vinrent voir si la petite allait bien et l'emmenèrent avec eux pour la consoler, et Tessai se rendit dans la réserve avec l'habituelle tasse de thé. Il se rendit immédiatement compte que les choses étaient plus graves que d'habitude. Illforte tremblait comme une feuille, et s'il avait été un peu plus familier avec ces émotions, il aurait certainement pleuré. Au lieu de ça, il tentait de se faire tout petit dans son coin, comme si ça pouvait le protéger. Tessai s'assit près de lui, lui mit le gobelet de thé bien chaud entre les mains, et contrairement à son habitude, tenta une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar. Celui-ci leva vers lui un regard perdu et possiblement noyé de larmes (dur à dire dans l'obscurité), mais il ne tenta pas de s'écarter. Poussant sa chance, le grand shinigami passa le bras autour de ses épaules. A sa grande surprise, Illforte vint immédiatement se réfugier contre lui, comme pour chercher une protection. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste de ce genre envers quelqu'un d'autre, jusqu'ici, il s'était tenu à l'écart de tout le monde, et il ne montrait pas beaucoup de sentiments à part la peur qui le poussait à se cacher. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il était contre lui, tout effrayé et frissonnant, comme si Tessai pouvait former un mur entre lui et ce qui lui faisait peur. Ce que le shinigami était tout à fait disposé à faire. Si ça pouvait lui rendre la vie un peu plus facile, il était tout disposé à venir à chaque fois que nécessaire, à s'asseoir avec lui dans la réserve, et à le protéger. Il s'était déjà demandé comment l'aider à aller mieux, à avancer, à développer des sentiments, sans en trouver la réponse. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr que l'Arrancar y tienne particulièrement. Et voilà que c'était lui qui venait vers lui. Bien sûr, c'était pour obtenir une certaine protection. Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour ça, et ça l'emplissait d'une joie qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait fait peur à Illforte, et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il se contenta donc de se réjouire intérieurement et de serrer l'Arrancar contre lui pendant qu'il buvait son thé.

Depuis, c'était devenu une habitude. Quand Illforte venait se cacher dans la réserve, Tessai lui amenait une tasse de thé, et il le serrait contre lui. Au début, l'Arrancar se laissait faire sans réponse, et il le sentait parfois se crisper, mais il ne disait jamais rien. Tessai n'osait rien ajouter ou faire, il se contentait de rester comme ça pour qu'il ne se sente pas forcé à quoi que ce soit, et il se demandait si vraiment, Illforte appréciait ça et que ça l'aidait. Et puis le jour où il croisa Mayuri pour la première fois (et Szayel qui l'accompagnait), l'Arrancar ne prit même pas la peine de courir dans sa cachette. Il fonça où se trouvait Tessai et se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces et balbutiant des choses à propos de monstres noirs et blancs et d'horreurs à cheveux roses. Le shinigami fit de son mieux pour le rassurer, et lui promit qu'il pouvait rester avec lui autant qu'il le voulait et qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'aller voir les deux intrus s'il n'en avait pas envie. L'Arrancar finit par se calmer, mais il refusa de s'éloigner de lui. Et à vrai dire, le shinigami n'avait pas envie de le chasser.

Ils en venaient à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et Tessai se rendait compte qu'il appréciait sa présence. L'Arrancar faisait preuve de curiosité, mais il était plus tranquille que Mashiro, et il savait se tenir calme quand il le fallait. Il lui était sympathique, et ça devait se voir, parce que Kisuke lui confiait maintenant toutes les tâches et la surveillance liées à Illforte. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et l'Arrancar non plus, à en juger par le fait qu'il restait de plus en plus souvent avec lui quand il n'avait rien à faire, et qu'il se contentait de l'observer et de discuter avec lui. Même quand Mashiro tentait de venir le chercher pour "jouer" (embêter Kensei), il refusait. Elle s'interrogeait alors bruyamment sur l'intérêt qu'il y avait à rester et regarder Tessai travailler alors qu'il y avait tellement mieux à faire. Illforte se contentait de hausser les épaules sans répondre, et de demander à Tessai à quoi servait ce qu'il ajoutait dans le thé, ou comment marchait telle ou telle invention humaine. Le shinigami répondait, secrètement content qu'il préfère sa compagnie.

Et leur relation s'organisait ainsi, cahin-caha, de longues conversations dans le magasin en câlins réconfortants dans la réserve. Une relation tranquille qui n'était ni celle entre deux amis, ni entre un adulte et un enfant (Illforte était adulte en apparence, mais il était parfois attendrissant de naïveté). Peut-être entre un mentor et son élève, mais même ainsi, ce n'était pas vraiment juste. Non, c'était quelque chose à part. Pour Tessai, c'était agréable de s'asseoir à la table basse après une longue journée et de partager une tasse de thé avec Illforte en l'écoutant lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui. C'était reposant de ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui courait dans tous les sens ou se lançait à corps perdu dans la science. C'était confortable d'avoir une routine avec quelqu'un qui semblait l'apprécier tout autant. Et tout simplement, c'était bien aussi d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui il comptait autant, parce que ses amis d'enfance et les autres étaient bien gentils, mais ils avaient tous quelqu'un qui comptait particulièrement pour eux. Depuis l'arrivée d'Illforte, il ne se sentait plus autant mis de côté. Il ne savait pas trop comment ça allait évoluer, ni même si ça allait évoluer. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se poser la question. Passer du temps avec Illforte lui suffisait.

* * *

LES NON-BISHIES ONT DROIT A DE L'AMOUR AUSSI ! Parce que Tessai, personne ne fique jamais dessus alors que c'est quand même un grand gentil ! Alors Tessai aussi, il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui lui tient compagnie !

(non sérieux, même dans les fics avec Kisuke et Yoruichi, les auteurs oublient que Tessai est aussi un ami d'enfance des deux autres, c'est dingue !)

Et donc, parce que Kisuke qui sauve Illforte, moi ça m'amuse, et que Tessai il est gentil et protecteur, Tessai il a un Arrancar rien que pour lui, et Illforte, il a un shinigami gentil et câlin ! BECAUSE I CAN !

J'ai mis des plombes à l'écrire, celui-là x.x Du coup, je suis méchamment en retard pour le reste. Donc je ne sais pas si je vais continuer le défi genre "un jour - un drabble" (surtout que je vous ai filé des jours à deux drabbles, petits coquinous), mais en tous cas, je vais continuer l'épaisse et impressionnante liste de drabbles qu'il me reste !

Review ? :3


	24. Science : Akon x Hiyori

**Disclaimer :** *achète Bleach et modifie toute l'histoire pour que Kira survive*

**Pairing :** Akon x Hiyori Sarugaki

**Total :** 1557 mots

**Setting :** au lieu de Hiyori, c'est Mayuri qui a été envoyé enquêter sur les disparitions de shinigamis dans Turn back the Pendulum. Après sa disparition, c'est donc Hiyori s'est battue bec et ongles pour garder les gens du Maggot's Nest avec elle. Au final, elle est devenue capitaine, et Akon est devenu son vice-capitaine.

**Prompt :** (For) Science (you monster)

L'important dans la vie d'Akon, c'est de tout quantifier, de tout tester, et de tout enregistrer dans des jolis rapports qu'il va ensuite classer et enregistrer dans son ordinateur, où il pourra retrouver tous ses résultats et les combiner entre eux en de nouvelles théories. La science dans tout ce qu'il fait. Et tous les aspects de sa vie y passent. Hiyori l'a regardé de travers quand il a fait toute une batterie de tests sur les étranges cornes qui lui poussaient sur le front, et quand il a enregistré absolument tous les détails de sa puberté. Rin n'a pas osé protester quand les sucettes qu'il gardait dans un pot se sont retrouvées étalées sur la table à dissection et étudiées sous toutes les coutures. Mais personne ne dit rien, pas même la capitaine, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle s'est habituée aux bizarreries de son vice-capitaine, et elle le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. C'est Akon, on ne le changera pas. Et de toute façon, ils vivent tous pour la Science dans la Douzième, alors ça ne va pas les perturber.

Hiyori est comme à son habitude installée à sa table de travail personnelle, très absorbée dans l'étude des résultats d'une de ses expériences, quand Akon entre dans le laboratoire. Bizarre, elle le croyait plongé dans un de ses tests sur elle ne voulait même pas savoir quoi. Il vient se placer à côté d'elle et attend sagement qu'elle daigne lever son regard vers lui. Ce qu'elle ne fait qu'une fois qu'elle est tout à fait satisfaite de son rapport. Elle se tourne finalement vers lui et demande, de son ton sec habituel réservé au travail :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Au lieu de répondre, Akon se penche légèrement vers elle - avec son tabouret, elle est presque à la même hauteur que lui - et passe la main sur la nuque de sa capitaine, doucement. Les frissons que ses doigts éveillent lui arrachent un grognement et un froncement de sourcils prévenant le vice-capitaine qu'il a intérêt à s'expliquer vite fait s'il ne veut pas passer de vie à expérience dans les plus brefs délais. Et pourtant, il se contente de sourire, puis de l'attraper par la taille et de l'embrasser. Un baiser tout léger, d'abord, presque amical, à l'étrange goût de cigarette, qu'il prend tout son temps pour approfondir. Sa lenteur n'est pas du goût d'Hiyori, qui attrape les pans de la blouse pour attirer son assistant plus près, pour prendre le contrôle et pouvoir passer les doigts dans les cheveux en épis. Akon ne se fait pas prier pour la laisser faire, caressant doucement les mèches blondes qui pour une fois ne sont pas prisonnières de sa tresse. Le temps semble s'être arrêté dans le laboratoire, tout ce qui compte, c'était cette semi-étreinte étrange et inattendue.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il a commencé, Akon s'arrête. Il lâche Hiyori, sort un bloc-notes de sa poche, et entreprend d'écrire dedans. Il soulève ensuite sa manche, regarde l'écran d'un petit appareil qu'il porte au poignet, pose le doigt sur sa jugulaire, puis hoche la tête l'air satisfait, et note le résultat. Un tachymètre. Cet abruti porte un tachymètre, et il est occupé à mesurer son pouls comme si de rien n'était ! Sentant le regard assassin posé sur lui, Akon se tourne vers sa capitaine fulminante, et remarque d'un ton tout à fait égal :

- C'est très intéressant, capitaine. Les activités d'ordre romantique doublent quasiment le rythme cardiaque, et elles ont toutes sortes d'effets secondaires assez étranges d'un point de vue organique. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen d'analyser les libérations hormonales, et...

Il entreprend d'expliquer exactement à Hiyori comment il compte mettre au point un protocole permettant de mesurer telle ou telle valeur, apparemment sans se rendre compte que sa capitaine essaye de lui vriller un trou dans le crâne par la seule force de son regard. Il lui faut cinq bonnes minutes de délire verbal, avant de remarquer les yeux meurtriers le fusillant. Le plus tranquillement du monde, il demande :

- Vous voulez que je mesure vos constantes aussi, capitaine ?

La seconde d'après, Akon passe la porte en vol plané, accompagné par des insultes qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendues et des conseils sur où exactement il peut se carrer son bloc-notes et ses idées idiotes, et atterrit en un tas informe au pied du mur. La porte du laboratoire privé de la capitaine claque derrière lui avec suffisamment de force pour faire trembler les murs et tomber un peu de plâtre du plafond. Akon n'ose pas bouger pendant une minute, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger. Comme tout semble tranquille, il entreprend de vérifier que tout est en état de marche. Apparemment, pas de fractures. Bien. Il se relève, coince une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allume, tout en se disant que franchement, Hiyori réagit brutalement pour pas grand-chose. Un baiser, c'est rien, surtout quand c'est pour la Science. Quelques contacts, et c'est tout. Elle devrait comprendre ça, en tant que scientifique, non ? Mais non, dès qu'on atteint ce que les autres appellent l'"affectif" (et qu'Akon voit simplement comme une combinaison chimique très intéressante affectant le cerveau), elle s'énerve et elle hurle. Un jour, il faudra qu'il étudie pourquoi. Si elle ne le démembre pas avant, bien sûr. En attendant, elle va rester en colère pendant un moment. Peut-être qu'un sujet d'expérience réussira à la mettre de meilleure humeur. Akon ne s'en fait pas, il réussit toujours à se faire pardonner. En attendant, il a de nouvelles données à enregistrer. Et il retourne vers son ordinateur d'un pas presque guilleret.

~o~

Comme à son habitude, Rin fait le tour des laboratoires, histoire de vérifier que personne n'a laissé d'expérience sur le feu (Mayuri a prévenu que le prochain qui ferait exploser une partie des bâtiments les reconstruirait lui-même à la main, avant de lui servir de sujet pour sa prochaine expérience), et ramasser les notes des autres chercheurs. Ensuite, il les amène dans la salle des ordinateurs. Demain, Akon les enregistrera et les classera dans sa base de données pour en tirer de nouvelles hypothèses. Il ramasse un nouveau rapport abandonné et y jette un oeil. C'était l'écriture d'Akon. Etonnant, le vice-capitaine n'est pas le genre à abandonner son travail, plutôt l'emmener avec lui comme lecture avant de dormir... Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonné ici ? L'expérience n'était pas assez intéressante pour lui ? Curieux, il lit les premières lignes... pour immédiatement virer au rouge soutenu. Il fourre les pages dans la pile qu'il tient et court vers le bureau d'Akon. Celui-ci est fort occupé à taper quelque chose, et il ne tourne pas la tête quand Rin entre. Le petit shinigami pose la pile de documents à l'endroit habituel, et réfléchit un moment. Est-ce qu'il faut lui en parler ? Ou plutôt faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans cet endroit bizarre... Mais avant qu'il prenne une décision, Akon demande, sans quitter l'écran des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rin hésite, se tord les main, piétine un instant, puis se dit que finalement, il ne va pas être exterminé juste pour quelques mots, il peut bien prendre le risque...

- Euh... lieutenant... est-ce que vous pourriez... ne pas... ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de rapports ?

Cette fois, Akon se tourne vers lui, une absence de sourcil levé. Rin continue :

- C'est... c'est un peu gênant, de... enfin... de savoir... que vous et la capitaine...

Le vice-capitaine lui jette un regard assassin qui n'a rien à envier à celui de Mayuri. Rin ne fait ni une, ni deux ; il s'incline histoire de ne pas passer pour un malpoli et prend ses jambes à son cou. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois assuré qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il se doute bien que la capitaine a un faible pour son lieutenant, tout le monde le sait, il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont elle lui passe tout et lui laisse le champ libre dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais Akon est-il si aveugle qu'il trouve parfaitement approprié d'expérimenter là-dessus ? Ca ne doit pas mettre la capitaine de bonne humeur... Et Akon est un idiot, mais ce n'est pas à lui de lui en faire la remarque. Tôt ou tard, il se rendra compte qu'il ressent quelque chose pour la capitaine, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a remplacé tous les fonds d'écran par une photo d'elle (et heureusement, elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte). Ou alors, elle l'éparpillera façon puzzle. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que la division y survive...

* * *

Leikkona elle fait rien qu'à me demander du Akon x Hiyori ! Et moi, je fais rien qu'à en écrire encore et encore. Ils sont quand même bien mignons, ces deux-là, ensemble. Surtout parce qu'Akon est quand même parfois un peu crétin (mais là, il dépasse les bornes), et qu'Hiyori elle est bien sensible là dessus. Et que For Science. Akon est GLaDOS, c'est la seule explication.

Non, je suis parfaitement normale, je vous jure !

Review ? :3


	25. Abandon : Iba x Ikkaku

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, parce que J'AURAIS DONNE DES NOUVELLES DE KIRA BEAUCOUP PLUS TÔT, MOI !

**Pairing :** Tetsuzaemon Iba x Ikkaku Madarame

**Total :** 2217 mots

**Setting :** pré-Bleach

**Prompt :** Abandon

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Iba regarda le papier qu'il avait en main. L'en-tête disait en gros caractères "Demande de transfert", et le numéro de la division qu'il voulait rejoindre, un 7. Et par-dessus le texte du formulaire rempli de sa main, en rouge, un tampon "accepté". Il avait passé trois bonnes semaines à se demander s'il allait être transféré ou si sa demande avait disparu dans les rouages de la machine administrative. Mais non, elle n'avait pas servi de brouillon au capitaine Komamura, et finalement, il allait changer de division. Bonne nouvelle, ça méritait même une célébration. Le souci, c'était qu'il n'avait personne avec qui célébrer. Il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses amis et camarades, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, et qu'il avait peur de leur réaction.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se décider à quitter la division dans laquelle il était entré dès qu'il avait quitté l'académie. La Onzième division, c'était ses amis, ses frères, son foyer. C'étaient les valeurs qu'il avait décidé d'adopter, le capitaine qu'il avait décidé de suivre, même s'il le trouvait un peu bizarre. C'était là qu'il s'était fait des amis, qu'il avait appris à se battre, et là aussi qu'il s'était trouvé un compagnon. S'il n'avait pas rejoint la division du capitaine Zaraki, il n'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré Ikkaku, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais pris sous son aile en prétendant qu'il avait un talent qu'il serait dommage de gâcher. De combats féroces en beuveries sauvages, les deux guerriers avaient formé un lien particulier. Ce n'était pas vraiment une relation romantique, ils auraient préféré être épluchés par un Hollow particulièrement vicieux plutôt que d'avouer qu'ils éprouvaient des _sentiments_. Mais c'était une compagnie agréable, et ils ne se compliquaient pas la vie.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé, d'ailleurs, ou est-ce que c'était lui ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il aimait toujours se battre, et il n'était jamais le dernier à reculer, mais petit à petit, ne vivre que pour le combat avait commencé à le lasser. Se moquer des autres parce qu'ils utilisaient une magie qui leur faisait peur ne l'amusait plus autant, et il n'exhibait plus avec fierté les blessures récoltées lors de l'entraînement. Reposer au lit des jours en attendant que la souffrance daigne reculer, ce n'était plus pour lui. Bien sûr, il était un guerrier. A défaut d'être dans son sang, c'était écrit à même sa chair. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait envie de changement. Parler d'autre chose que des meilleures techniques d'abattre son opposant. Passer du temps à lire au lieu de se battre, encore, encore et encore. Changer un peu, quoi. Mais allez expliquer ça aux autres. Yumichika l'aurait peut-être compris, il était différent des autres membres de la division d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. S'ils avaient été plus amis, il lui aurait demandé conseil, ou il aurait tenté de voir s'il avait d'autres centres d'intérêts. Mais le gracieux shinigami n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se commettre avec lui. Yachiru... elle ne s'intéressait à lui que pour lui voler ses lunettes et le faire tourner en bourrique. En plus, elle était bien comme le capitaine. Pour ces deux-là, seul le combat comptait, tuer et être tuer. C'étaient leurs valeurs qui dirigeaient la division, et qui pesaient sur Iba. Au cours du temps, il en était venu à y penser comme à une malédiction. Il s'était bien dit qu'en devenant vice-capitaine, il pourrait peut-être faire changer les choses, pour lui comme pour les autres qui pourraient peut-être penser comme lui. Il y avait peut-être des poètes parmi les guerriers, qui sait ? Mais il avait vite déchanté. Prendre la place de Yachiru, c'était impossible. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que le capitaine Zaraki aurait été d'accord. Alors, il s'était entraîné jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de lieutenant, et il avait demandé son transfert pour la septième division, dont le poste était vacant. Ca n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre, et quelque part, il s'en voulait d'abandonner la Onzième et les idées qu'il avait fini par intégrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour le mieux, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, que ça lui ferait du bien et que même à son âge, il pourrait s'épanouir sous les ordres du capitaine Komamura. Sauf qu'il se sentait coupable de les abandonner, et que la marque rouge sur le formulaire lui paraissait une accusation.

Il finit par réunir son courage, après tout, il était, encore pour quelques heures, un membre de la Onzième division, et en tant que tel, il devait se montrer fort et sans peur face à l'épreuve. Il mit donc son sabre à sa ceinture, remonta ses lunettes de soleil, et alla se présenter au capitaine, qui était en train de superviser l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. En le voyant arriver, Yachiru sauta sur son épaule en s'exclamant "Lunettes-chan !" et en réclamant des bonbons, et Zaraki se tourna vers lui. Iba tira de sa poche un paquet de sucreries qu'il fourra dans les mains de la gamine, et s'inclina. Il prit une grande inspiration, osa affronter le regard posé sur lui, et annonça :

- Capitaine, je quitte la division pour devenir vice-capitaine de la Septième. J'ai besoin de votre accord.

Zaraki écarta sa kiseru, le regarda une bonne seconde dans un silence stressant, puis se remit à fumer et à surveiller ses hommes. Il se contenta de répondre :

- Vas-y. Et fais honneur à la division.

Iba eut plus de mal à se débarrasser de Yachiru, qui voulait savoir "pourquoi Lunettes-kun ne veut plus jouer avec nous ?", mais elle finit par le laisser tranquille pour aller embêter le messager qui venait d'entrer. Il en profita pour décamper. Bon, ça ne s'était pas passé si mal. Maintenant, il fallait l'annoncer à Ikkaku. Et ça, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Comme il s'y attendait, le troisième siège était fort occupé à s'entraîner. Pas étonnant, Iba avait parfois l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il faisait de son temps éveillé. En voyant son compagnon, il cessa de faire tournoyer Hoozukimaru autour de lui, s'assit sur le sol, attrapa la bouteille de saké posée par terre, en versa deux verres et en tendit d'autorité un à Iba. Celui-ci s'assit également, avala l'alcool d'un trait comme à son habitude, priant pour que le troisième siège ne voie pas ses mains trembler. En tous cas, il était bien content que ses lunettes cachent son regard, et qu'Ikkaku ne puisse pas y lire sa nervosité. Leur rituel une fois effectué, Ikkaku demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais faire de la paperasse ?

- J'ai tout donné à Yumichika. Tu sais qu'il écrit mieux que moi, répondit-il.

- En même temps, même Yachiru écrit mieux que toi.

Sa blague lui attira un coup moyennement amical dans l'épaule. Ils se resservirent une tournée de saké, puis Ikkaku reprit :

- Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Iba hésita, se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Bon, plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Il vida son verre, prit une grande inspiration, et finit par avouer :

- J'ai demandé ma mutation à la Septième division, et elle a été acceptée. A partir de demain, je serai leur vice-capitaine.

Iba s'attendait à des hurlements, des insultes, peut-être même à devoir défendre chèrement sa vie, et il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de son sabre. Au lieu de ça, les épaules d'Ikkaku s'affaissèrent, et il soupira. Un long silence s'écoula, sans qu'Iba ose dire quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour faire passer la nouvelle plus facilement, et il n'avait pas envie de blesser Ikkaku encore plus qu'il ne venait de le faire. Il se contenta donc de rester assis, et d'attendre. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux aller chercher Yumichika. Ce n'était pas très flatteur, mais le meilleur ami de son compagnon savait mieux que lui comment s'en occuper, et parfois même comment le manipuler. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Même si ça voulait dire devoir avaler son orgueil pour ça.

Il n'eut pas à en arriver là. Ikkaku s'essuya les yeux, puis releva la tête et regarda Iba droit dans les yeux. Le quatrième siège retira ses lunettes et voulut dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas trop, des mots magiques qui pourraient éventuellement atténuer la blessure, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit, Ikkaku dit avec un sourire :

- Ta mère va être fière de savoir que t'es devenu vice-capitaine. Tu lui as déjà annoncé ?

Surpris, Iba ne put que secouer la tête, et le troisième siège continua, avec le sourire en coin qu'il aimait tellement :

- Va lui annoncer, elle va être ravie. Et j'espère que tu te ramènes à la division, qu'on fête ça dignement.

Le clin d'oeil ponctuant sa phrase ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il entendait par "fêter dignement". Finalement, il avait l'air de prendre la chose plutôt bien, après le premier choc. Et pourtant, Iba ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ?

Ikkaku secoua la tête, et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux pour s'installer plus confortablement.

- Non. Tu vas pas disparaître. Tu changes de division. J'sais que quelque chose te tracassait, ça se voyait, et t'as probablement réfléchi avant de prendre ta décision.

- Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

- Bien sûr. On est ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

Iba baissa les yeux. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte qu'Ikkaku remarque quelque chose. Ca aurait impliqué qu'il soit plus observant qu'il ne le pense. Et il avait un peu honte d'avoir pensé aussi mal à son compagnon.

- C'est con que tu partes, et on aura moins de temps ensemble. En plus, t'as jamais réussi à me battre. Mais c'est pas grave, continua-t-il en levant une main pour éviter d'être interrompu. On pourra toujours faire des duels et passer du temps ensemble. C'est pas comme si t'allais t'installer chez les humains.

La tirade d'Ikkaku s'arrêta net quand son compagnon l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le troisième siège n se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Satisfait, Iba s'installa contre lui et attrapa la bouteille. Il s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant non pas Yachiru en manque de bonbons, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais un Yumichika qui avait l'air particulièrement furieux. Apparemment, il l'était suffisamment pour avoir ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied, même s'il jugeait ce genre de comportements vulgaire. Il traversa la salle en trois enjambées, attrapa Iba par le col et entreprit de le secouer suffisamment fort pour qu'il en perde ses luenttes de soleil, tout en hurlant des imprécations envers l'homme qui osait abandonner la meilleure division de tout le Seireitei parce qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard, un lâche, un idiot qui avait peur de se faire botter les fesses et qui n'était même pas bon à babysitter Yachiru. Il fallut toute l'énergie d'Ikkaku pour qu'il accepte finalement de le lâcher. Le gracieux shinigami rajusta ses vêtements légèrement malmenés, jeta à sa victime un regard méprisant assorti d'un "hmpf !", puis tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas royal. Une fois assuré que son meilleur ami n'allait pas revenir pour finir le travail, Ikkaku alla ramasser son amant et l'aida à se réinstaller avec lui. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, se contentant de se passer la bouteille de saké. Iba finit par rompre le silence :

- Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé...

Ikkaku se contenta de rire et de l'embrasser encore. Après tout, si c'était le choix d'Iba, il était prêt à l'encourager dans toutes ses démarches, même si ça voulait dire avoir un peu moins de temps pour eux. Être un vice-capitaine, ce n'était pas de tout repos, il en savait quelque chose pour devoir s'occuper des devoirs de Yachiru. Mais il saurait bien faire avec, ce qui comptait, c'est que désormais, Iba irait mieux. Et à ses yeux, c'était le plus important.

* * *

Tout ça, c'est la faute de Kiss qui voulait du Ikkaku choupi. Et forcément, fallait bien que je me lance dedans à corps perdu, parce qu'un bon défi, c'est toujours bien marrant.

Et donc, voilà. J'ai essayé d'intégrer ce que je savais d'Iba sans perdre mon fil conducteur, et de parler un peu de sa maman aussi (qui a bien traumatisé Rose dans leurs jeunes années, le pauvre). A la base, il veut devenir lieutenant de la 7e parce que de la 11e, c'est trop dur, mais ça collait pas avec ce que j'avais déjà écrit, alors j'ai dû arranger un petit peu.

Et les deux brutes, elles sont choupies en pairing, quand même :D Et l'intervention de Yumi, c'est tout la faute à Leikkona !

Review ? :3


	26. Persévérance : Uryuu x Cirucci

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas, toujours pas, toujours pas...

**Pairing :** (sorte de) Uryuu Ishida x Cirucci Thunderwitch

**Total :** 1930 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre de Karakura, Arrancars ramenés à la vie et confiés à des gardiens

**Prompt :** Persévérance

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Une fois de plus, Uryuu soupira. Bien sûr, il avait été le premier à bondir quand les vieilles barbes du Central 46 lui avaient proposé une alliance entre les Quincies et le Seireitei. Enfin, pas vraiment bondi, plutôt accepté d'un air distant, ce n'était de toute façon pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres Quincies sous la main. C'était intéressant, bien sûr, d'être celui qui réussirait à réconcilier son peuple et ces idiots de shinigamis qu'il avait fini par apprécier (un petit peu). Si on lui avait dit que ces imbéciles lui mettraient dans les pattes un Arrancar fraîchement revenu à la vie, bien sûr, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Et il n'était pas sûr que la guerre contre les shinigamis n'aurait pas gagné. Parce que pour lui mettre dans les pattes l'Arrancar qu'il avait combattu, il fallait être particulièrement sadique. Ou avoir une dent contre les Quincies. Bref, il s'était retrouvé avec Cirucci Thunderwitch sur les bras, sans aucun moyen de revenir sur sa parole de peur de passer pour un lâche.

Dans les bons jours, le Quincy se disait que ça aurait pu être pire. Après tout, il aurait pu avoir Szayel sur les bras, si celui-ci n'avait pas été ravi d'avoir été confié à Mayuri, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fait passer la terreur rose de vie à trépas. Mais c'était difficile de garder le moral dès qu'il restait plus de cinq minutes à la fois avec elle. On lui avait appris à être galant envers les femmes, ce qui s'appliquait aussi aux Arrancars féminines, et à ne pas penser du mal des autres, c'était indigne de lui. Mais il y avait des fois où Cirucci usait sa patience. En fait... chaque fois qu'elle était éveillée. Elle persistait à grogner, protester, à l'accuser d'avoir gagné en trichant, à le traiter de crétin hautain, et de manière générale, à rendre sa vie difficile et bien plus bruyante que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté de la réduire en poudre et de prétendre qu'elle s'était enfuie ou quelque chose du genre. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, son honneur de Quincy l'en avait empêché. Ca, et le fait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas perdre la face devant des shinigamis qui ne se seraient pas privés pour se moquer de lui parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de garder une Privaròn sans qu'elle lui file entre les doigts.

Bien sûr, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était aussi pénible. Après tout, il connaissait bien d'autres jeunes filles, et même des femmes, et elles n'étaient pas toutes aussi casse-pieds. En tous cas, pas avec lui, même si Rukia prenait un malin plaisir à redessiner le crâne de Renji et d'Ichigo quand ils faisaient preuve de crétinerie avancée, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Même les filles les plus agitées de sa classe étaient de vrais anges comparés à Cirucci. Bien sûr, il ne les avait jamais battues au combat, ni ne les avait laissées vivre alors qu'elles le suppliaient de les tuer, et elles n'étaient pas des créatures prisonnières de leurs pires ennemis alors ça jouait un peu. En fait, ça jouait même beaucoup. Mais ça n'expliquait quand même pas pourquoi elle était encore plus pénible que les autres Arrancars ressucités et confiés à divers shinigamis et Kurosaki.

Uryuu finit par comprendre le secret que cachait Cirucci et qui la rendait aussi hargneuse complètement par accident. Il pouvait blâmer l'habitude de vivre tout seul, et donc d'entrer sans penser à vérifier si quelqu'un avait oublié les portes. Ou peut-être un acte manqué, parce qu'elle lui chauffait les oreilles. Bref, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans prévenir, et se retrouva face à une Cirucci à moitié nue. Elle poussa un couinement strident et plongea immédiatement à couvert derrière le lit, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne put que rester planté sur place comme si la foudre l'avait frappé, et balbutier un :

- Tu es... un HOMME ?

Son réveil vint heurter son front avec une énergie rare, et l'Arrancar répondit d'un ton hargneux:

- Je ne suis pas un homme, et si tu redis ça ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, je jure que je te tue !

Uryuu trouva plus judicieux de quitter la pièce en vitesse, avant qu'elle ne décide de le réduire en bouillie. Il se retrouva donc assis sur le canapé, à retourner dans son esprit cette grande découverte : Cirucci Thunderwitch, l'Arrancar vaguement gothic lolita, était... un homme ? Enfin, en apparence, en tous cas. Et... il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Alors qu'il la (le ?) côtoyait pourtant tous les jours ! Soit elle (il) était très doué pour déguiser sa silhouette, soit Uryuu était un abruti aveugle. Et il avait suffisamment confiance en lui-même pour ne pas se prendre pour un abruti. C'était donc que Cirucci était particulièrement douée pour se travestir. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi...

Cirucci se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il remarqua qu'elle laissait un bon mètre entre eux, et qu'elle gardait bras et jambes croisées. Elle répondit à son regard par une oeillade particulièrement assassine. Uryuu avait beau se forcer, il n'arrivait pas à faire coincider cette nouvelle information et ce qu'il voyait. Certes, elle était un peu plus... plate que d'habitude, elle ne portait ni maquillage, ni pince à cheveux épineuse pour tenir une coiffure compliquée, et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules. C'était... étrange à voir. C'était Cirucci, et en même temps, c'était une personne totalement différente. Il voulut dire quelque chose, s'expliquer, peut-être, mais l'Arrancar ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et assenna d'un ton sans réplique :

- Je ne suis pas un homme. Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire.

- Mais alors... que... comment... balbutia le Quincy.

- Je suis une femme. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me manque certains trucs que ça change quelque chose.

Uryuu hocha la tête sans rien dire. C'était mieux. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à ajouter ? Connaissant son caractère, rien, il ne valait mieux pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle s'empara de la télécommande abandonnée et lança la première chaîne venue, un opéra au volume poussé à fond, mais il n'osa pas baiser le son. A la place, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Il prit son bloc et entreprit de dessiner. Il était conscient que Cirucci le regardait du coin de l'oeil, mais c'était relégué au fond de son esprit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette idée. S'il réussissait...

Une fois les croquis achevés (qu'il cacha soigneusement pour éviter que Cirucci ne les voie), Uryuu alla fouiller dans ses réserves de tissus. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait, un beau coton blanc. Tout un rouleau qui se cachait au fond d'une de ses caisses. Il l'amena dans le salon avec tout son matériel : ciseaux, épingles, futur patron, et bien sûr, sa machine. Il était conscient que maintenant, l'Arrancar le regardait ouvertement, en se demandant probablement ce qu'il pouvait être en train de fabriquer, mais il ne dit rien. Déjà, parce que s'il ratait, même si c'était improbable, il pourrait recommencer sans avoir à s'expliquer. Ensuite, et c'était peut-être un peu mesquin, parce qu'elle devrait attendre qu'il ait fini, malgré son impatience. Mettons que c'était sa petite vengeance.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour achever son oeuvre. Plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Cirucci lui tourna autour, demanda un nombre incalculable de fois ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire avec diverses imprécations, grogna, râla, mit la télévision à fond, et finalement se résigna à attendre. Enfin, Uryuu brandit sa création devant lui. Il devait admettre qu'il en était plutôt fier. Pour une belle robe, c'était une belle robe, avec une jupe en cloche couvrant un jupon, une bordure en dentelle, de petites manches ballon. Une fois portée par une personne d'apparence masculine, elle flatterait la taille et donnerait à quiconque la porterait une silhouette féminine. C'était du bon travail. Il rejoignit Cirucci et la lui tendit, en disant simplement :

- C'est pour me faire pardonner.

Cirucci regarda le Quincy, puis la robe, puis de nouveau le Quincy. Elle hésita une petite seconde, puis prit la robe et disparut dans la salle de bain. Uryuu s'occupa de ranger ses affaires, tout en croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'il n'aie pas déclenché une nouvelle catastrophe. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il aille ramper aux pieds de son père et lui demande une brouette d'anti-dépresseurs, même s'il devrait reconnaître qu'il était trop faible pour garder un Arrancar (ce qui rendrait probablement Ryuuken ravi).

Un claquement de talons attira son attention, et il leva la tête, pour découvrir Cirucci plantée devant lui. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais la robe lui allait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il avait pourtant une imagination assez précise. Il n'avait pas osé ajouter un vrai corset, pour éviter de rendre l'ensemble trop rigide ; à voir le résultat, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire. Il n'aurait pas cru, même en l'ayant vu à moitié nue, mais Cirucci avait une silhouette en sablier que le corsage moulait joliment. Les dentelles de la jupe s'arrêtaient juste en-dessous du genou, et elle avait pris soin de l'assortir de bas et de talons hauts. Pour compléter le tableau, elle avait à nouveau remonté ses cheveux, tenus par sa pince bizarre, et elle s'était remaquillée. Uryuu ne put que la regarder pendant de longues secondes, avec ce qui devait être une expression de poisson rouge. Finalement, ses neurones se reconnectèrent, et il parvint à balbutier :

- Tu es... éblouissante.

Le compliment eut l'air de la surprendre, mais elle répondit néanmoins par une gracieuse révérence, avant de retourner s'installer pour regarder son opéra, à un volume nettement plus agréable cependant. Uryuu reprit son rangement, mais il souriait, maintenant. Peut-être que coudre des robes qui la rendraient aussi éblouissante et lui permettraient de paraître ce qu'elle était, c'était la clé de son coeur. Pas dans un sens romlantique, bien sûr, il aurait demandé à son père de le réutiliser comme cible de tir avant que l'idée de s'impliquer davantage que ça avec un Arrancar ne lui traverse (consciemment) l'esprit. Mais c'était peut-être un moyen de rendre leur cohabitation plus agréable, et pourquoi pas, de sympathiser ? Et puis, pour quelqu'un de son intelligence, quel défi, d'apprivoiser une Arrancar sauvage et agressive ! Il lui venait justement à l'esprit un opéra en représentation à Karakura. Deux billets creuseraient certes un sérieux trou dans ses économies, mais si c'était pour améliorer son quotidien et rendre Cirucci plus aimable, le sacrifice valait peut-être le coup, pour revoir son sourire et son expression détendue. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse...

* * *

Comme d'habitude en cas d'idée tordue, je me décharge totalement de toute responsabilité en plaidant la folie passagère, la théification de mes neurones ou une influence extérieure maléfique. Aujourd'hui, l'influence maléfique, c'est Leikkona et nos séances de RP sans fin (sans fond ?) qui ont donné les idées les plus tordues de la galaxie et environs. Dont "Et si sous ses froufrous de gothic lolita, Cirucci avait un corps d'homme et qu'on l'ait filé à Uryuu pasque lulz" ? Et voilà le résultat. Ca a pas grand-chose à voir avec "persévérance", mais Uryuu qui apprivoise une petite sorcière avec de jolies robes, c'est quand même plutôt rigolo.

Et Cirucci avec une apparence d'homme, c'est quand même vachement choupi, quelque part.

Et Cirucci, elle kiffe l'opéra grave (pauvre Uryuu, qu'est-ce qu'il subit sous ma métaphorique plume...).

Et puis c'est tout !

Review ? :3


	27. Tablier : Kensei x Shuuhei x Tôzen

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi, bouhouhouh !

**Pairing :** Kensei Muguruma x Shuuhei Hisagi x Kaname Tôzen

**Total :** 716 mots

**Setting :** Tôzen vivant et récupéré par Kensei, suite du drabble "Chef" (#31 de Crazy little thing called love)

**Prompt :** Tablier

**Lectrice-test :** FREESTYLE, BABY !

Pour une bonne journée, c'était une bonne journée. Après de longues discussions, Tôzen avait finalement laissé accès à la cuisine à Kensei, sous la condition sine qua non qu'il laisserait les lieux dans l'état exact où il les avait trouvés, et qu'il n'aie pas la main trop lourde sur les épices. Il aurait promis de se faire tatouer "Aizen est un crétin" au-dessus de son 69, si l'ancien capitaine lui avait demandé. Ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir de nouveau officier dans sa cuisine bien aimée. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait cuisiner : un risotto préparé à sa manière, avec une garniture variée, et un dessert bien sucré, il savait que c'était ce que Mashiro attendait chaque fois qu'il se mettait derrière les fourneaux.

Il réunit ses ingrédients, ses instruments, pesa et mesura ce qu'il lui fallait. Bien, il était prêt. Il allait se lancer dans l'ouvrage, quand quelque chose fut posé en plein milieu de son plan de travail. Un paquet. Un paquet emballé dans du papier. Posé par quelqu'un qui se tenait à côté de lui, et qui, il s'en rendit compte en se tournant vers lui, n'était autre que Tôzen. Celui-ci, comme s'il sentait le regard posé sur lui (mais c'était probablement le cas, allez savoir), expliqua avec un sourire :

- Nous nous sommes dits qu'un cadeau pour fêter ton retour dans ta cuisine serait de mise.

Nous. Ca devait probablement impliquer Shuuhei. Et Mashiro, qui se tenait derrière l'ancien capitaine avec un sourire de citrouille d'Halloween. Qu'est-ce que cette bande d'andouilles avait encore mijoté ? Enfin bon, il devait s'y attendre. Après tout, c'était sa bande d'andouilles, il les avait choisis, et il savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Mais ce paquet l'intriguait quand même, comme les expressions qu'ils affichaient, tous les trois, maintenant que cette grande perche de Shuuhei avait rejoint le groupe. Avec un regard d'avertissement standard, il se décida à tirer sur la ficelle entourant le papier, et le paquet s'ouvrit sans faire de difficulté. Pour révéler... du tissu rose. Et pas vaguement rose saumon, ou rose-violet. Rose éclatant. Il sortit la chose, qui se déplia devant lui. C'était... un tablier rose éclatant. Avec de jolis froufrous le long des bordures et des bretelles. Et une tête de chat blanc stylisée avec un nœud rouge à une oreille sur le devant, accompagnée d'une inscription qui disait "Kiss the cute cook". Un adorable tablier, aussi anti-Kensei qu'on pouvait le concevoir. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, de choisir une chose pareille, même Tôzen, ils étaient sûrement tous de mèche ! Il fut vaguement tenté de jeter la chose dans la marmite et de la faire disparaître avant que ce... rose ne se retrouve imprimé en permanence sur sa rétine, mais avant qu'il en ait le temps, Mashiro demanda :

- Il te plaît ? Tu vas le mettre, hein, dis ?

Elle le regardait avec d'immenses yeux suppliants tout brillants de larmes menaçant de couler. Petite chipie, elle savait qu'il ne résistait pas à son regard de petit chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Avec un soupir, il passa le tablier autour de son cou, et le noua dans son dos. Mashiro eut un couinement de bonheur et leva les bras au ciel, Tôzen sourit et lui posa la main sur le bras, et Shuuhei s'empressa de prendre une photo. D'un geste armé d'une cuillère en bois, Kensei chassa le petit groupe, qui décampa avec quelques rires. Aucun doute, le gamin allait partager ça avec les autres Vizards. Il faudrait qu'il le maltraite un peu sous couvert d'entraînement. Et si jamais il s'avisait de la faire paraître dans le Seireitei Communication, il risquait fort de se faire botter les fesses jusqu'à la lune. Juste pour lui apprendre. Même si Kensei était un homme, un vrai, et qu'un homme, un vrai, ne se laissait pas abattre, même par un tablier rose avec un petit chat dessus. Il se remit à sa cuisine avec un grognement. N'empêche... ils avaient de la chance qu'il les aime autant. Parce qu'un tablier rose...

* * *

Je le jure, je crois que Leikkona et Sephira complotent dans mon dos. C'est totalement l'idée de la première de mettre Kensei dans un tablier rose (mais c'est la muse et moi qui en avons fait un tablier Hello Kitty). Mais bon, c'est tellement drôle de voir un grand Kensei musclé dans un tablier à froufrous, que...

Pauvre Kensei. Heureusement qu'il les aime bien, sinon il les aurait déjà mangés tous les trois.

J'offre des frites (ou un drabble de son choix) à quiconque me dessine Kensei en tablier Hello Kitty !

Review ? :3


	28. Ressemblance : Ikkaku & Luppi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis toujours pas Tite Kubo !

**Pairing :** Croyez-le ou non, Luppi Antenor & Ikkaku Madarame, amitié

**Total :** 1624 mots

**Setting :** Post-guerre, Arrancars vivants refilés à des shinigamis

**Prompt :** Ressemblance

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Comme il convenait à un bon subordonné, Ikkaku n'était pas homme à discuter les décisions de son supérieur. Ce que disait le capitaine était parole d'évangile gravée dans le marbre, et il était prêt à sévir de son arme pour faire respecter le moindre de ses mots, la moindre de ses idées, aussi étrange puisse-t-elle paraître, du moins aux yeux de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas les valeurs de la division. Mais là, il fallait quand même admettre qu'il avait fait fort. Bien sûr, il devait suivre les ordres du Central 46, de peur de se voir menacé d'élimination brutale et rapide (même si personne n'aurait osé tenter d'appliquer la sentence). Tout le monde devait écouter cette bande de vieilles barbes qui dictait des lois stupides. Ca n'empêchait pas Ikkaku de penser qu'il aurait dû s'opposer à ce qu'on leur mette des Arrancars fraîchement adoptés et shinigamisés dans les pattes. Parce qu'il fallait voir ce qu'on leur avait donné. Nnoitora Jiruga, aucun souci. Il était brutal, combattif, prêt à tout pour une bonne bagarre, et lui et le capitaine n'avaient qu'une hâte, reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés... Mais l'autre...

Tout d'abord, Ikkaku s'était demandé si ce n'était pas Yachiru qui avait discrètement signé les documents et laissé cette... créature... s'installer dans leur division. Il avait réuni tout son courage pour poser la question à son capitaine, qui lui avait répondu qu'il savait encore ce qu'il faisait, merci bien. Et que s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi n'allait-il pas s'occuper des recrues ? Ikkaku avait décampé sans demander son reste. Mais la question n'avait pas quitté son esprit, et il était bien décidé à trouver une réponse. Alors, il entreprit de l'observer, pour savoir. Discrètement, bien sûr. Mais il le fallait, pour résoudre cette énigme : qu'est-ce que Luppi Antenor pouvait bien faire dans leur division ?

A première vue, rien du tout. Ce n'était pas un guerrier comme Nnoitora, ni comme Grimmjow qui venait squatter chez eux plus souvent qu'à son tour. Ce n'était même pas un de ces sales utilisateurs de kidô, du moins, pas à ce qu'il en voyait, il n'avait rien d'une sorcière de soigneuse. En fait, la première idée qu'Ikkaku avait eue en le voyant, c'était que le Central 46 s'était trompé et que cette petite princesse était destinée à Kuchiki. Mais non. Ensuite, il avait pensé à une copine de jeu pour Yachiru. Il fallut que l'un de ses hommes ne vienne le voir avec un nez cassé, en se plaignant que l'Arrancar avait répondu à ses tentatives de séduction par des insultes et un coup violent, pour qu'il apprenne que Luppi était un homme. Mais malgré la violence dont il avait fait preuve, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Une petite poupée toute mignonne comme ça, ça devait être gardé dans un manoir ! Parce qu'il devait bien l'avouer, il était agréable à regarder, d'une manière totalement inconnue dans la division ou presque. Déjà, il était tout petit, comme un de ces soigneurs chochottes, et tout menu, à tel point que les manches de son uniforme lui retombaient sur les mains. Il avait un visage de fille, aussi, avec de grands yeux violets, des cheveux noirs courts qui rebiquaient en petites boucles, avec une barrette bizarre ornée de dents accrochée sur le côté de sa tête, et trois étoiles roses sur le front. Un drôle de petit machin, quoi. Ceci dit, son vocabulaire était digne de celui d'Ikkaku les bons jours, et il ne se privait pas pour l'utiliser, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si étrange qu'il soit là.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre, et ça lui vint tout naturellement. Luppi venait d'envoyer un des membres de la division sur les roses d'une manière très directe, et passa devant lui d'un pas fier, le menton levé. Ikkaku jeta un regard d'avertissement à celui qui venait de se faire repousser pour qu'il ne suive pas l'Arrancar, puis se fit la remarque que le comportement de ce dernier lui rappelait quelqu'un. Peut-être dans son utilisation du sarcasme et de la réplique cassante pour écarter toute attention non voulue. Ou peut-être que c'était la démarche, qui lui donnait l'impression que Luppi savait parfaitement l'effet que son apparence provoquait sur les shinigamis, et qu'il en était fier. Mais plus il y pensait, plus Luppi lui faisait penser à Yumichika. Tous les deux étaient très agréables à regarder, et tous les deux pouvaient paraître totalement insupportables au premier abord (et au second également). Mais cette vanité apparente cachait une profondeur insoupçonnée. Le shinigami comme l'Arrancar, ils étaient solides comme l'acier, et rien ne pouvait les faire plier. Et puis, il y avait leurs pouvoirs. Ikkaku se vantait d'être l'un des deux seuls à connaître le shikai de Yumichika, et les vignes lumineuses, la première fois qu'il les avaient vues, l'avaient extrêmement impressionné, même si c'était un pouvoir de sorcière. A bien y réfléchir, les tentacules avec lesquels s'était battu l'Arrancar, quand le troisième siège l'avait affronté, y ressemblaient un peu. Même si lui n'absorbait pas l'énergie spirituelle des autres. En fait, plus il y songeait, plus il se disait que, si Yumichika était devenu un Arrancar pour une raison ou une autre, il serait devenu Luppi. Ce qui soulevait deux questions : un, Yumichika avait-il un frère jumeau caché dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Et deux, qui donc avait trouvé judicieux de mettre deux Yumichika dans la même division ?

Ca ne lui parut donc pas trop étonnant qu'il commence à trouver la compagnie de l'Arrancar plutôt distrayante. Depuis quelque temps, Yumichika passait un temps incroyable avec le capitaine, et il se sentait un peu seul. Luppi faisait un remplaçant acceptable, surtout parce que le troisième siège avait la patience de supporter les bizarreries de l'Arrancar et ses manières. Certes, il manquait de maturité, et il démarrait au quart de tour. En fait, c'était comme avoir un étrange croisement entre Yumichika et Yachiru. Ce mélange aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui, et la moitié de la division s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il finisse mangé par le shinigami pour son petit déjeuner. Mais Ikkaku n'était pas n'importe qui, et il supportait cette étrange créature avec suffisamment de patience pour que l'Arrancar reste en état convenable. Ce qui explique que petit à petit, les autres shinigamis commencèrent à se tourner vers lui pour tout ce qui concernait Luppi, et que plus d'une fois, on lui ramena l'Arrancar en le traînant par la ceinture tandis qu'il râlait tout ce qu'il savait. Et pourtant, une fois grondé, Luppi se contentait de s'asseoir à côté du troisième siège, bras fermement croisés, et de bouder. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de tenter de l'agresser ou de s'enfuir pour continuer de semer le chaos, il savait qu'il n'irait pas bien loin et que ça se solderait par un shinigami qui se servirait de lui comme siège jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Ikkaku se doutait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de se faire éparpiller, mais il préférait ne pas s'interroger sur ses raisons. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il se tienne tranquille et qu'il arrête de semer le chaos dans la division.

Cela finit par devenir une vision courante, dans la Onzième Division. Quand on cherchait Ikkaku, on était presque sûr de tomber sur Luppi. Parfois, l'Arrancar était assis à proximité et regardait le shinigami s'entraîner. Ou il était complètement à l'autre bout de la cour, à taquiner les membres de la division, mais il suffisait d'un mot du troisième siège, qui le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, pour qu'il s'arrête immédiatement et redevienne sage. Il le suivait parfois comme son ombre (Yumichika qui ne mâchait pas ses mots disait "comme un chien", Yachiru préférait "comme un bébé canard et sa maman", Kenpachi n'en avait rien à faire) et posait mille et une questions sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Ikkaku répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait quand l'Arrancar reprenait sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il en avait assez, puis le soulevait sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, ce qui avait le don de remplacer les questions par des imprécations, et allait le poser dans un coin, où il pouvait bouder jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bêtise lui change les idées. Bref, chacun tenait compagnie à l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme avec Yumichika, Ikkaku s'en était rapidement fait la remarque, mais ce n'était pas si pénible, comme relation. En fait, c'était même plutôt distrayant, et le troisième siège fut bien obligé d'admettre que le Central 46 faisait mieux les choses qu'il le pensait possible. Au lieu de le nommer gardien d'Arrancar, ce qu'il aurait refusé en bloc, ils s'étaient contentés de laisser la présence le contaminer, jusqu'à ce que même lui trouve ça tout à fait normal. C'était presque effrayant qu'ils l'aient prévu. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il aille leur demander comment ils savaient... dès qu'il pourrait laisser Luppi seul plus de cinq minutes.

* * *

Eh oui. Je l'ai fait. Et même moi, j'en reviens pas. On bat des records de crack, là ! (et j'ai même pas honte). Encore une fois, grâce à l'aide plus ou moins maléfique de LEikkona qui n'est jamais la dernière pour m'encourager à écrire ce genre de trucs.

A la base, c'était censé être un Luppi x Yumi sur "Valser", étant donné qu'ils sont donc tous les deux adorables, énervants, et plein de tentacules. Sauf que le POV Ikkaku, c'est vachement plus rigolo, et que du coup, ça a fini par donner... ça. Et ça, c'est très drôle. Tellement drôle que j'en ai encore deux autres dans ma besace, alors accrochez-vous, parce qu'il y a encore de la grande brute et de la petite bitch au menu ! (mais j'intercalerai d'autres sottises, promis !).

Et sinon, mon crush sur Luppi est toujours bien vivant, on dirait !

Review ? :3


	29. Fanfiction : Rose x Shinji, AizenxShinji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach toujours pas pour Wilwy

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, one-sided Sôsuke Aizen x Shinji Hirako

**Total :** 1776 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, gentil!Aizen prisonnier / esclave de la Cinquième division, suite du drabble "Découvert !" n°37 de Crazy little thing called love

**Prompt :** fanfiction

**Lectrice-test :** Leikkona

Comme tous les matins, Aizen s'installa à son bureau, prêt à une nouvelle, longue et difficile journée de travail. Elle s'annonçait ainsi, non pas à cause de la quantité de paperasse qu'il devait faire (celle-ci avait fini par diminuer pour atteindre une hauteur quotidienne raisonnable), mais de la personne avec qui il partageait son bureau. Shinji Hirako, capitaine-d'avant-et-maintenant et ancien (vraiment ?) élu de son coeur. Il était déjà pénible quand il se contentait de se méfier de lui, mais depuis qu'il était revenu, son capitaine à grandes dents semblait s'être donné pour tâche de le rendre complètement dingue. Bon, bien sûr, c'était compréhensible. Il y avait cette petite histoire de hollowification et de l'un d'eux qui avait failli tuer l'autre qui restait en suspens entre eux. Ca, et les sentiments qui liaient toujours le traître à celui qu'il avait trahi. Et maintenant que Shinji avait fouillé dans son bureau et s'était fait une joie de faire main basse sur ses romans - ses romans où sa passion pour son capitaine aux longs cheveux de princesse étaient étalés dans toutes les directions -, il ne lui restait même plus cet échappatoire.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant lui fit lever la tête, et il s'apprêta à accueillir les moqueries de sa princesse blonde. Sauf que si les cheveux étaient bien blonds, ce n'était pas le bon capitaine. Au lieu de Shinji, ce fut Rose qui entra d'un pas guilleret, mèches ondulées dansant autour de sa tête et le sourire bien en place de celui qui s'était certainement réveillé avec une muse dépressive dans les bras. Il tenait sa guitare dans une main et une liasse de papiers dans l'autre. Aizen le salua d'un signe de tête convenablement respectueux, auquel Rose répondit. Le capitaine jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil autour de lui, sembla noter l'absence de son collègue, et remarqua brillamment :

- Shinji n'est pas encore arrivé, si ?

Aizen se retint de justesse de répondre qu'à moins de réussir à caser sa grande gueule et ses longs cheveux dans un tiroir, non, Shinji n'était pas là, et se contenta de secouer la tête. Rose s'assit avec une grâce toute personnelle sur le canapé, croisa les jambes, les décroisa. L'ancien capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Le Vizard s'agita encore un moment, puis, comme s'il venait seulement d'y penser, prit la liasse de papiers et vint la poser sur le bureau d'Aizen, en annonçant :

- Je pense que ceci pourrait t'intéresser.

Il retourna sur son canapé, prit sa guitare et entreprit d'en pincer les cordes. Aizen fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, lui et sa musique de malheur. A la place, il se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de lui donner. A première vue, c'était l'un de ses romans, celui où Princesse Shinji était la victime d'un sort jeté par une méchante sorcière, et où le Prince Aizen devait affronter mille épreuves pour sauver sa bien-aimée. Le dernier qu'il avait écrit, et un de ses préférés, ne serait-ce que parce que les ennemis que son héros affrontait n'était autre qu'Ichigo et sa bande de bras cassés. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était possible qu'il ait donné à sa sorcière les traits de Rose. A moins que ça ne soit de la prostituée... il ne savait plus trop. Il feuilleta la liasse, et remarqua qu'il y avait, glissées dedans, des feuilles qui n'étaient pas à lui. C'était un papier rose (!) couvert d'une écriture inconnue. Poussé par la curiosité, il se mit à lire. Le nouveau texte commençait au moment même où la sorcière Rojuro mettait sa vilaine main griffue sur l'épaule au dessin parfait de la princesse Shinji. Sauf qu'au lieu de lancer une nouvelle malédiction qui forcerait le prince Aizen à se lancer dans une course éperdue contre la montre, la méchante sorcière prenait la princesse par la taille, l'embrassait goulûment, la renversait sur la table, et... Aizen se leva, rejoignit le canapé en trois pas et fourra sans aucune délicatesse les feuilles roses dans la chemise à froufrous largement ouverte du capitaine qui y était assis, avec comme seule remarque :

- Je vous remercie de votre avis, _capitaine Otoribashi_, mais vous devriez vous cantonner à la musique. Vous êtes encore moins doué pour l'écriture que pour la guitare. Et jamais la princesse ne choisirait la sorcière plutôt que le prince !

Rose se contenta de répondre avec un gracieux sourire :

- Je serais d'avis que la sorcière a plus de charme que le prince. Il ne faut pas être jaloux, Sôsuke, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Je vous défends, coupa Aizen en le menaçant d'un doigt levé, d'écrire encore des frasques sexuelles lesbiennes à partir de mes histoires. Surtout de telles sottises !

Il s'apprêtait à expliquer par le menu pourquoi la princesse ne pourrait jamais choisir l'horrible sorcière cruelle plutôt que le charmant prince héroïque, quand comme par un fait exprès, la porte s'ouvrit, et Shinji rentra, dans toute sa gloire enveloppée de haori. Il eut un signe de tête et un sourire plein de dents pour Aizen, qui y répondit vaguement. Puis, sans faire plus de manières, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Rose, le tira vers lui par les dentelles de son shitagi, et entreprit de l'embrasser. Passionnément. Et longuement. Aizen eut le temps de les regarder avec stupeur (alors comme ça, Rose n'avait pas mis la main sur Kira ?), puis avec colère (il était quand même dans la pièce !), puis avec jalousie (il était sûr d'embrasser mieux que ce crétin de capitaine), et enfin avec un peu d'ennui, avant qu'ils ne finissent par se séparer. Shinji se tourna vers son prisonnier comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'embrasser ainsi un autre capitaine devant celui qui continuait à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, et demanda :

- Sérieux, Sôsuke, tu crois franchement que l'prince est mieux qu'la sorcière ? Avant que tu répondes, j'te rappelle que l'prince a quand même une fâcheuse tendance à hollowifier la princesse.

Aizen voulut répondre par quelque chose de bien senti et d'agressif, qui ferait comprendre à Shinji qu'il était un crétin, et que d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait des princesses-capitaines-chats qui n'en avaient rien à faire des princes à portée de main, mais déjà, le Vizard s'était désintéressé de lui pour recommencer à profiter de son collègue qui ne s'en défendait pas. Le prisonnier retourna donc se réinstaller à son bureau d'un pas hautain et qu'il espérait digne. Sans plus faire attention au travail qui l'attendait, il sortit une liasse de papiers blanc et se mit à écrire. Cette fois-ci, le vaillant chevalier Aizen ne ferait pas l'erreur de s'amouracher d'une garce qui ne valait pas la peine, il trouverait une vraie princesse. L'ennui, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de vraie princesse. Il faudrait qu'il s'en trouve une. Ou qu'il en invente une, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Déjà, il commençait à avoir des idées. Il prit son feutre de calligraphie et commença à écrire.

~o~

Avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Shinji s'approcha du bureau d'Aizen et entreprit de fouiller dedans. Il avait fallu qu'il attende que son prisonnier aille se coucher, pour qu'il puisse finalement tenter de trouver ce que son esclave personnel avait gribouillé toute la journée au lieu de faire son travail. Il l'avait laissé faire, assez curieux du résultat. Bien sûr, Aizen avait pris soin de dissimuler son oeuvre avant de se retirer. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cacher quelque chose à Shinji, surtout pas dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour trouver la liasse de papiers, dans un compartiment sous le plateau. Il s'en empara et retourna s'écrouler sur le canapé, où Rose l'attendait. Une fois installé confortablement contre lui, il entreprit de lire la nouvelle création de son crétin d'ex-lieutenant. Il n'alla pas loin avant d'éclater de rire, assez brutalement pour tomber de son canapé en un drôle de tas de Shinji. Rose le remit sur pied sans un mot, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le choquer à ce point. Il n'eut pas à poser la question, car celui-ci, secoué de hoquets, lui mit un feuillet entre les mains et lui ordonna de lire. Ce qu'il fit.

_"... La princesse qui le regardait, impassible, était grande, presque autant que lui, et sa silhouette rappelait celle, élancée, des peupliers agités par le vent. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, brillants sous la lune, retombaient sur son visage et ses fines épaules, y jetant des ombres légères. A travers les mèches, un oeil couleur d'améthyste pure l'observait, et il y brillait comme une lumière d'amusement. Elle sourit, dévoilant des dents d'un blanc éclatant, et fit un pas vers lui. Sa robe couleur d'eau dormante ondula autour d'elle avec un bruit délicat..."_

C'était le style habituel et très fleuri d'Aizen, mais ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude, et c'était peut-être même un peu mieux qu'avant. Rose ne comprenait pas ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité de son amant, qui était pour le moment étalé sur le canapé à rechercher sa respiration. Devant son air étonné, Shinji réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour articuler :

- C'est... princesse Nnoitora !

Il fallut une bonne seconde pour que l'information atteigne le cerveau de Rose, et il s'effondra de rire lui aussi. Aizen n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme princesse que Nnoitora ? Même Grimmjow dans une robe rose aurait été mieux ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de l'ancien traître ? Parce que pour choisir le Quinta Espada... Enfin, si ça leur permettait de lire d'autres romans à l'eau de rose... Les deux capitaines finirent par se calmer, et se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Le pire du fou rire semblait être passé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Shinji ait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et remarque :

- Attends qu'on fasse lire ça à Nnoitora !

* * *

Et là, Nnoitora explose. Ou il mange Aizen.

FANFICEPTION !

Pour cette perle de littérature, je vous renvoie aux influences maléfiques habituelles, parce que c'est totalement la faute de Leikkona. C'est totalement elle qui, une fois que Shinji a lu les romans d'Aizen, a immédiatement annoncé que Shinji et Rose devaient écrire des fanfictions de ses romans où ils se casaient ensemble. C'est la faute d'Aizen si ce sont des femmes et donc si Rose fait du porn lesbien, hein !

De toute façon, Shinji et Rose sont des trolls qui adorent énerver Aizen. En même temps, il cherche, le bougre.

A la base, Aizen était censé avoir un nouveau crush sur un OC de ma composition, et lui écrire un roman où Prince Aizen sauverait la gentille princesse-en-guenilles, mais comme je ne fais pas d'OCs sur FFnet, je me suis tournée vers l'influence maléfique, qui a proposé princesse Grimmjow, puis princesse Nnoitora. Donc ça aussi, c'est tout sa faute. En fait, je ne suis responsable que de ce qui est bien là-dedans :D *fourbe*

Pauvre Aizen, quand même... (Heureusement que j'avais dit que ça serait court !)

Review ? :3


	30. Sunshine : Renji x Rikichi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach pas à moi ! (je ne ferais pas du Chibi-Taichô à toutes les pages !)

**Pairing :** Renji Abarai x Rikichi ? (il a pas de nom de famille, le pauvre ?)

**Total :** 805 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Prompt :** Sunshine

**Lectrices-test :** Leikkona, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Il était déjà tard ce jour-là quand Renji se réveilla. Il eut un moment de panique en voyant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et se dit que le capitaine Kuchiki allait probablement l'éplucher vivant pour avoir osé être autant en retard, déjà qu'il était passablement désapprobateur quand il arrivait une minute après l'heure... Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était son jour de repos, et que c'était pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il était là. Et pour ça qu'il n'était pas là tout seul. Un regard sur sa droite lui apprit que son compagnon était encore couché à côté de lui, un rayon de soleil taquin jouant sur la peau pâle de son épaule. Renji suivit du doigt la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière, y éveillant un frisson. Il savait que c'était un peu étrange, et qu'on l'aurait traité de romantique idiot si on l'avait su (surtout Iba et Ikkaku, qui n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche), mais il trouvait quelque chose de reposant à regarder ainsi Rikichi endormi. Le gamin n'en avait pas conscience, ou alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'en avait jamais fait la remarque. Peut-être pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il faisait consciencieusement semblant de dormir, ou peut-être qu'il dormait vraiment, difficile à dire.

Renji aimait le voir ainsi, aussi immobile et détendu. Dans la journée, le gamin passait son temps à courir à droite et à gauche à la poursuite de ces stupides papillons qu'il n'arrêtait pas de laisser échapper, sans aucune minute de repos. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il s'entraînait pour devenir officier. Même quand Renji était entré chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit et l'avait surpris en plein sommeil, il l'avait trouvé curieusement nerveux, tendu. Comme si la sonnerie de son réveil l'emplissait d'appréhension, et qu'il n'attendait que ça pour bondir de son lit et se précipiter pour aller accomplir son devoir. Le vice-capitaine n'avait pas trouvé utile de le réveiller, et il était reparti comme il était venu, mais l'aventure lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression.

Il n'y avait que quand Rikichi passait la nuit avec lui (ce qui n'arrivait hélas que trop rarement), qu'il avait l'air de s'abandonner complètement au sommeil. Il arrivait à Renji de s'obliger à rester éveillé plus longtemps, juste pour être témoin du moment où les traits du gamin, qu'il avait vus pris dans une grimace de plaisir quelques instants avant, se détendaient, s'adoucissaient dans l'inconscience. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ce changement, quelque chose qui le fascinait et le poussait à repousser le sommeil pour l'observer, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir lui-même, ou comme il le faisait maintenant. Sa main glissa sur l'épaule, appréciant sa courbe, puis remonta le long du cou. Les muscles étaient souples et solides sous ses doigts, comme il convenait à un shinigami qui s'entraînaient avec application, mais pour une fois détendus. Renji effleura les perles attachées au-dessus de son oreille, puis les cheveux noirs ébourriffés, et sourit quand le gamin bougea et s'étira comme un chat. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, que son adorable moue se transforme en sourire, et qu'il l'accueille d'un "bonjour Renji-san" auquel le vice-capitaine serait obligé de répondre d'un "ne m'appelle pas Renji-san". Mais non, Rikichi se contenta de rouler sur lui-même, sans se réveiller, et de venir se coller contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Renji le serra contre lui avec un soupir amusé.

Il savait que la journée avançait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer toute la journée au lit avec le gamin. Il fallait bien qu'il se lève, et qu'il commence à faire quelque chose de ce jour de repos. Peut-être tirer le gamin de son sommeil de plomb et l'embrasser, et puis faire l'amour avec lui. Ce serait lent, tendre, presque délicat, et le rire de Rikichi se mêlerait au bruit de ses perles s'entrechoquant, et ce serait comme dans un rêve, mais un rêve réel. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, même s'il n'avouerait jamais à quel point il pouvait penser à des choses à l'eau de rose. Dans quelques minutes, il entreprendrait de le réveiller, en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille pour le faire frissonner. Pour le moment, il profitait simplement du moment, et de la présence de son amant détendu contre lui.

* * *

Demandé par Loan qui voulait un Sunshine avec ces deux-là. Bon, elle avait demandé du sexy et de l'explicite, et finalement, j'ai... ça, parce que ma muse est 100% fluff. Mais bon, je suis au moins arrivée au bout. Et puis le couple est choupi !

Bon bah on va être en novembre, et comme chaque année, je me lance dans le défi du NaNo. Ca veut dire que je risque de ne rien écrire pendant tout le mois de novembre. Je vous ressortirai donc ce qui est en attente sur mon ordi, et qui est composé à 80% de Shinji x Aizen (mais c'est pas ma faute). Restez dans le coin, et à bientôt ! o/

Review ? :3


End file.
